Toonworld
by Judynator
Summary: Jack Spicer egy húsz éves Brooklyn-i ifjú feltaláló tehetség, aki egy komoly bukás után próbál kiégett emberként boldogulni az életben legjobb barátja, Cyclone Storm (becenevén Ciklon) és a banda többi tagjának segítségével, miközben munkahelyén kell elviselnie az igazságtalanságot. Miután kirúgatják munkahelyéről, hirtelen kap egy új álláslehetőséget...
1. 1 Műszaki hiba

Jack Spicer egy húsz éves Brooklyn-i ifjú feltaláló tehetség, aki egy komoly bukás után próbál kiégett emberként boldogulni az életben legjobb barátja, Cyclone Storm (becenevén Ciklon) és a banda többi tagjának segítségével, miközben munkahelyén kell elviselnie az igazságtalanságot. Miután az aljas műszakvezető, Dr Ivo Robotnik kirúgatja, hamar kap egy új álláslehetőséget a világ legnagyobb fejlesztői cégénél, a Dark Vulture & Company-nál. Nem is sejti, hogy amint elkezd ott dolgozni, hamar rá kell jönnie, hogy semmi se az, aminek látszik. Ráadásul egy elrabolt kísérleti alanyként fogvatartott lány kiszabadításával komoly láncreakciókat indít, aminek következményeként a kiszabadított lány és Ciklon társaságában menekülnie kell DV & CO, valamint a rendőrség emberei elől. Vajon sikerül tisztáznia magát és bizonyítani a cég vezetője, Dr Mortiner Vort alvilági tevékenységeit? Fényt deríthet-e a szörnyűséges autóbaleset igazi okára, amiben elvesztette szüleit három éves korában?  
Ez egy magyarul íródott, M+ kategóriájú crossover történet, mely elrepít minket abba a való világba, ahol általunk ismert rajzfilm/filmbeli, regénybeli, képregénybeli hőseink átlagos lényekként élik világukat mindenféle mesébe illő csodák nélkül. Te hogy képzeled el kedvenc karakteredet Toonworld világában?

1\. Műszaki hiba

New York városaira lágyan lesütött a reggeli napsugár, hevesen áttörve szürkés vékony felhőrétegen. Már az első természetes fénynél fogva New York lakóinak nappalra virradó egyedei ébredeztek, hogy elindulhassanak megszokott hétköznapjaikat intézni, míg a diákok meg az oktatási intézményeikbe siettek tanulni. Akik viszont éjszaka virrasztottak, azok továbbra is szundítottak. Ez csak azoknak volt rossz, akik egész éjszakát végig buliztak, de másnap már dolgozni kellett menni, vagy az iskolába megírni a témazárót.  
Szóval megint itt volt a reggel, gondolta Brooklyn egyik lakója, ahogy nehezen kelt. Már megint egy újabb nehéz nap a munkahelyen.  
Ahogy a Samsung Galaxy SGX 30-as ébresztője megszólalt, Jacknek fel kellett kelnie, hiszen várt rá az a rohadt, tetves munka. Nehezen kelt, mert tegnap próbálni kellett... hiszen ma este a Rock Night Roll klubban amatőr koncert lesz, és ezen ő is részt vesz a haverokkal. Ráadásul itt volt a péntek, nyugodtan végigbulizhatja majd az éjszakát azzal a tudattal, hogy szombaton addig szunyókálhat magányos kis sötét albérleti lakásában, amíg csak akar.  
Jack Spicer, a Brooklyn-i lakos még csak húsz éves múlt, még előtte állt az élet és a lehetőség. De valahogy néha, mikor belenézett a tükörbe, sokszor elgondolkozott rajta, hogy tényleg jó egyáltalán az, amit csinál.  
Most is, amint elvégezte reggeli szükségletét a vécén és vett egy hideg zuhanyt, ismét a tükörbe kellett néznie fogmosás és borotválkozás közben. Egy vörös hajú, fehér bőrű, gót stílust szerető fiatalember nézett vissza rá sötét szembogarakkal és unott, fáradt ábrázattal. Nem volt éppen egy igazi sportalkat, átlagos külleme a mérnöki tudására utalt (kissé kemény bőr az ujjakon és megdolgoztatott körmök). Jack kedvenc elfoglaltsága volt mindig összetákolni valami kis találmányt, amivel talán lenyűgözheti a népet. Nagy álma volt egyszer feltalálni valamit, amivel sokat kereshet és ezzel beindíthat egy vállalkozást is. Éppen ez is volt az oka, amiért majdnem három évvel ezelőtt ott is hagyta a főiskolát, ahol két évig szorgalmasan tanult. Jack okos volt és ügyes keze, még technikai és informatikai szakkörökre is járt még a gimnáziumban, fel is vették Manhattan egyik legnagyszerűbb egyetemére, ahol mérnöki és mechanikai szakot tanult. Ahogy telt az idő a főiskolán, Jacknek fejébe szállt a dícsőség tehetségét illetően, így kieszelte, hogy inkább a feltalálással foglalkozik és indítani fog egy vállalatot. Szépen elköszönt a dékántól, kilépett a főiskola kapuiból, hogy az életben próbáljon szerencsét, s felépíteni azt, amiről álmodott.  
Erre még volt is pénze, amit megboldogult szüleitől örökölt. Jack még csak három éves volt, mikor szüleivel autóbalesetet szenvedtek. Csak ő maradt életben. Amíg lehetett, itt New Yorkban élő keresztanyja, a kínai származású, csinos Wuya asszony gyámsága alatt nevelkedett. Még főiskolásként is ott lakott nála addig a napig, amíg ki nem lépett. Hogy ő félbehagyta a tanulmányait az elképzelései miatt, Wuyának nagyon nem tetszett, de mikor tudomást szerzett róla, hogy mibe akarta befektetni szülei örökségét, akkor nagyon csúnyán összevesztek Jackkel. A fiúnak elege lett és elköltözött keresztanyjától.  
Csakhogy a dédelgetett tervei egyáltalán nem úgy sültek el, ahogy azt elképzelte. Először is hosszas vesződés és költekezés után feltalálta az öntisztító kukát, amit bemutatott egy cégnek, hogy rájuk tukmálhassa. Azok azonban nemhogy rá se akartak nézni a kukára, de még ki is jelentették Jacknek, hogy értékelik a fantáziáját, de ennél sokkal komolyabb dolgokat várnának el tőle, úgyhogy amíg nem talál fel valami sokkal hasznosabb dolgot, amit piacra dobhatnak, addig nem kötnek vele szerződést. Jack másik három dolgot is feltalált, de miután azokat is visszadobták, be kellett látnia, hogy semmi esélye. És sajnos más cégeket se érdekelte találmányai.  
Másodszor is nemcsak új találmányaira ment el a pénzének nagy része. Egy műhelyet is megvett, ahol szerette volna beindítani vállalkozását. Csakhogy ezzel a műhellyel nagyon átverték. Nem kis pénzt fizetett ki egy bizonyos Swindle nevű Transformer fajú üzletembernek, aki garanciát és biztosítást ígért szerződés alapján, valamint bizonygatta, hogy a műhellyel minden a legnagyobb rendben van. A még reménykedő fiú mit sem sejtve kifizette, de mikor ráeszmélt, hogy a "műhelye" egy csövestanya és rajta kívül még két másik ember is állítólag megvette ezt a helyet, az üzletrobot ismeretlen helyre távozott a lopott pénzzel. Hiába tett feljelentést a rendőrségen, a csaló már valahol egy másik kontinensen költötte magára az ő örökölt pénzét. A rendőrség biztosítás hiányában nem segíthetett Jacknek, de kijelentették, hogy legközelebb legyen sokkal körültekintőbb, ha műhelyet akar vásárolni.  
Tehát Jack kiégett. Találmányai a kutyának sem kell, nincs vállalkozása és meg is lopták. Azóta élt itt ebben a "lyukban" és dolgozott a kissé lepukkadt állapotú számítógépes fejlesztő központnál, mint szerelő. Nem mintha utálta volna a munkáját, szeretett tákolni és szerelni, csak a vezetőség seggfej volt. Főleg Dr Ivo Robotnik, az orosz származású hájas, seprűbajszos műszakvezető, aki előszeretettel kritizált és lenézte nála alacsonyabb beosztású alkalmazottakat. Műszakvezetői posztjával ellentétben nem is csinált igazából semmit, csak leste beesett szemeivel, mikor szólhat bele mások dolgaiba, és a bajban se segített sose igazán. Csak akkor, ha ráparancsolt a főnök, Mr Bowser. Ő se volt jobb Robotniknél, de ő legalább nem volt egy szemétláda. Sokkal diszkrétebb módon kezelte alkalmazottait, de sajnos nem volt mindig bent a munkahelyen, így nem nagyon tehetett semmit, ha baj történt és Dr Robotnik szart a többiek fejére. Sajnos a kövér orosz műszakvezető elvárta mindig az embereitől, hogy csipkedjék magukat és maguk oldják meg a problémákat.  
A műszakvezető-helyettes, a német Dr Hanz Doofensmirtz - akit Jack kedvelt és mindig Doof bácsinak hívta - Robotnik ellentétje volt. Ő szívesen segített, amiben tudott, tartotta magát műszakvezető-helyettesi felelősségéhez, ám mivel ő maga az egyik kutató is volt a központban, sokat gürcölt tákolmányai felett és olykor nem tudott mindig ráérni a többi alkalmazottat kisegíteni.  
Ilyen körülmények között dolgozott Jack, de más választása nem volt, valamiből meg kellett élnie ebben a rohadt életben, ha már nem érhette el azt, amit szeretett volna. Doof bácsi sokszor győzködte őt, hogy menjen vissza a főiskolára, mert azzal szebb lehetne a jövője. Jack viszont megmondta neki, hogy csak idejét pocsékolná, másrészt nincs miből már fizetnie a tandíjat. Ugyan kérhetne segítséget Wuyától, de a nagy összeveszés óta a fiú nem volt hajlandó mai napig sem szóba állni keresztanyjával.  
Jack mindezek ellenére nem maradt magára. A főiskoláról voltak még barátai, de nagyobb baráti körét a Rock Night Roll klubban és a Violet Falcon kocsmában szedte össze. Ezutóbbiban ismerkedett meg néhány ezelőtt a legjobb barátjával, Cyclone Stormmal, akit csak Ciklonnak hívtak barátai.  
Ciklon kelta származású Transformer volt, aki csak csoda módon volt Jack legjobb barátja. Még Jack is alig hitte el ezt magukról, pedig a vaskos, cián és kékes színű, zöld szemű és sunyi répaképű Ciklonnak rengeteg rossz tulajdonsága volt. Bunkó, nagyszájú, idegesítő, káromkodó, beképzelt, trehány, piás, harciaskodó, szemét, sunyi, őrült. Mindez a sok rossz tulajdonság illette őt, persze hozzátartozott az is, hogy a Jacknél jóval idősebb, de még fiatal felnőtt Transformer szerette a trágár és szexista vicceket, meg perverz létén szeretett is kikezdeni a csinos nőkkel. Ha volt olyan alkalom, hogy nem igazán tud egy nővel mit kezdeni, akkor abban a ritka esetben kénytelen egy másik férfi után nézni. Ezen nem lehetett csodálkozni: a nemzetközi robotjogi szervezetek és a robotika tudósok kimutatták, hogy egy szempontból a robotoknak hivatalosan nincs meghatározott nemük, így mindenfajta diszkrimináció nélkül egy robotpolgár nyíltan felvállalhat bármilyennemű kapcsolatot. Persze arról nincs szó, hogy vannak magukat egy adott nemhez kiadó robotok, akik ugyanúgy lehetnek melegek, mint bármely húsvér.  
Jack sokszor a pokolba kívánta Ciklont, de mégis számíthatott társaságára. Valami összetartotta őket, mint legjobb barátokat. Egyrészt Ciklon volt az egyetlen, aki mindvégig mellette volt akkor is, ha a legbunkóbb oldalát mutatta ki. Másrészt úgy érezte, mintha volna bennük valami közös, de látni ezt nem láthatta. Ez azért volt, mert Jack nem tudott sokat Ciklonról, pedig évek óta ismerte őt. Annyit tudott, hogy Ciklon Twipsy Papaya Party bárjában dolgozott hangmérnökként és Skandináviából származik, viszont semmit nem tudott haverja múltjáról; sem arról, hogy miért költözött ki ide az Egyesült Államokba; sem családjáról; sem pedig arról, hogy honnan van mindig pénze. Ahhoz képest, hogy Ciklon se lakik jobb lakásban és Twipsytől kapott fizetés sem a legjobb, piára, nőkre, számítógépes cuccokra és egyéb nem kis pénzű elektronikai holmikra mindig volt egy feleslege.  
Jack gondolkozott rajta, hogy talán nem csodálkozna rá, ha Ciklon lopna. De ezt a gondolatot elhessegette. Talán neki is meghalt a családja és ő is éppen úgy szórja a pénzt... az is lehet, hogy elég gazdag családból származik. Ki tudja.  
Ciklont sokszor megkérdezte már múltjáról és otthonáról, de amaz közölte vele, hogy ez már egy olyan téma, amiről ő nem igazán szeretne még a saját farkával sem megbeszélni.  
Jack, miután felöltözött és elköltötte reggelijét, felkapta a fekete ingét pólója fölé, majd azonmód elindult a munkahelyére.  
Már reggel nyolc óra előtt nagy tömeg vonult az utcán. Buszmegállónál és aluljárónál tömegével ácsorogtak a munkába vagy iskolába menő lakosok. Jack, mivel Alsó-Manhattanban volt a munkahelye, aluljáróval és busszal is utaznia kellett. Jogosítványa sem volt, nemhogy autója. Annyi felesleges pénze se maradt, hogy vizsgát tehessen belőle és autót vehessen, de utólag bánta is, hogy anno nem tett félre jogosítványra és autóra. Ki nem állhatott tömegben közlekedni. Nem nagyon bírta elviselni a tolakodást és a zsúfoltságot, azt meg főleg nem, ha utastársai trehánykodtak körülötte. Egyszer már megesett, hogy egy zöld öltönyös kopasz elefánt bepréselte magát a földalattiba Jack mellé, majd mikor az ajtók záródtak és a szerelvény megindult, az elefánt úr kieresztett néhány kis gázt a fenekéből, közelében álló utastársai nagy bánatára. Jack abban az egész napban nagyon rosszul volt a szag miatt, de annak ellenére Dr Robotnik nem adott neki még egy perc betegszabadságot sem.  
Szerencsére Spicernek csak zsúfoltsággal gyűlt meg a baja, a szellentős elefánt esetére szerencsére nem kellett számítania, ettől függetlenül ugyanúgy rühellte ennek az utazásnak is minden egyes percét. Már-már arról álmodott, hogy ha valaha sikerül pénzt szereznie eleget a megélhetéshez, első dolga lesz jogosítványt és kocsit szerezni.  
A fülledt, idegtépő tömegközlekedés után megérkezett a központhoz. Az épületet szebb napokat látott, repedező meszes fal vette körül, az automatikusan nyíló vasötvözetű kaput a bejárat mellett álló portásfülkéből nyitotta az éppen ügyeletes kövér portásbácsi, aki egyben biztonsági őri feladatokat is ellátott. Jelen pillanatban nem látott el semmit, csak a Playboy újságot járatta a meztelen nőkkel kitapétázott fülkéjében.  
Jack odaköszönt a portásbácsinak, az csak egy hümmögéssel jelzett neki, hogy minden rendben van, menjen csak tovább. A fiú így is tett: ahogy a kapu kinyílt, ő átmasírozott a központ előtti élettelen, betonos udvaron és parkoló kocsik között, majd aztán belépett az üvegajtón. Az üres, tágas előcsarnok két emeletet foglalt magába, innen tisztán látni az első és második emeleten az ügyfélfogadó irodákat, a mosdókat, valamint a vezetői irodákat. Neki azonban nem az emeletre kellett mennie, hanem az előcsarnoktól jobbra fekvő folyosóra, ami kivezette a belső külterekre, a sorszámokkal ellátott, felsorakozó melléképületek és raktárak közé.  
A B-4-es épületbe belépve a be-, és kijelentkező számítógéphez ment bejelentkezni. Nagy meglepetésére vette észre, hogy valaki öt perccel az érkezése előtt már bejelentkezett helyette. Jacknek volt is egy tippje, hogy ki volt az, és annak az illetőnek nagyon hálás volt érte. Igaz, még volt tíz perce a műszakjának megkezdése előtt, de köztudott, Dr Robotnik ebben a helyzetben már akkor kötözködni szokott az alkalmazottakkal késésre hivatkozva, ha azok tíz-tizenöt perccel előbb érkeznek műszakjuk előtt.  
Mivel állítólag ő már rég bejelentkezett munkára készen, gyorsan az öltözőbe kellett osonnia, nehogy a műszakvezető észrevegye és rájöjjön a turpisságra. Nagy szerencséje volt. Dr Robotnik nem volt az épületben, ezt hallotta az öltöző felé menet két egymással csevegő kollégától.  
\- Te, az a hájas ruszki hol van?  
\- Elment megcsekkolni azokat a vinyókat, amiket ő fejlesztett. Úgy látszik kicsit túl sokat is gyártott belőlük.  
Jack nyugodt szívvel öltözött át a munkaruhául szolgáló kék színű köpenyébe és ugyanolyan színű pántos nadrágjába. Ezek elég silány darabok voltak, de nem lehetett mit tenni, a vezetőség nem igazán akarta lecseréltetni a munkaruhákat.  
Innentől megkezdődött a nehéz, tíz órás műszak sok-sok szereléssel, leltározással, olajozással, karbantartással, gépek letakarításával... ez volt Jack munkaköre.  
Az első másfél óra eseménytelenül telt el, ám a következő két órában már stresszesebb volt a helyzet, hiszen Dr Robotnik visszatért és időnként felügyelte egy kör erejéig a keze alatt dolgozó alkalmazottakat.  
A kövér, vörös seprűbajszú, beesett szemű már öreg műszakvezető többször is egy apróság miatt belekotnyeleskedett a dolgozók munkájába (- Spicer! Megint szárazon hagytad ott a fogaskereket, olajozd be azonnal!). Aztán, ha megunta az alkalmazottak cseszegetését, kivonult törzshelyére lustálkodni.  
Mindezeket leszámítva iszonyatos unalommal telt a munka.  
Délután kettő óra körül azonban baj történt, amire senki nem számított. Jack javában végezte a karbantartásokat, mikor a gépezetek az épületben mind leálltak. A gépeket működtető központi berendezés sivallkodott egyet, majd egy pici petárdarobbanást idéző pukkanást követően torpára ment.  
Dr Robotnik szinte ki se látszott a dühtől. Hibásokat keresett, és egyből Jackre mutatott.  
\- Spicer! Leellenőrízted egyáltalán a központi berendezést?  
\- Az nem az én hatásköröm volt most! - tiltakozott Jack. - Gruffi dolga lett volna!  
\- Engem aztán hagyjatok ki belőle! - mormogott Jack gumimaci fajú középkorú kollégája. - Az imént voltam rövidke szüneten, hogy kitoljam a seggemből a reggel óta felgyülekedett salakot a retyón! Billy a hibás, mert neki kellett volna átvennie helyettem a munkát addig!  
\- Baszódj meg, gumibuzi, én olajoztam és jegyzeteltem egyszerre!  
\- Nem érdekel, hogy ki volt a hibás! - zsörtölődött Dr Robotnik. - Azonnal nézd meg, miért állt le a berendezés, Spicer, vagy elfelejtheted, hogy ma délután elmehetsz!  
\- De hát...  
\- Most!  
Jack morogva elment a központi berendezéshez, hogy megvizsgálja mi történt vele. A gépezet egy egyszerű fémmel elfedett berendezés volt, amibe csak egy kis számítógépecske volt beszerelve, mely jelezte, hogy működik-e és hány százalékon adja az energiát a hozzá kötött berendezéseknek. A fiú lecsavarta, majd leszedte a fedelét, hogy bekukkantson. Mihamarabb szerette volna ezt letudni, mert rettegett attól, hogy Dr Robotnik még éjszakai műszakban is itt fogja tartani, amíg nem lép működésbe újra a gép.  
Hamar megtalálta a probléma forrását, és az a dolog talán önmagában nem is jelentett olyan nagy bajt: kiégett a tápegysége. Persze nem volt csoda, mert ebben a központban működő gépek legtöbbje Jacknél is idősebbek voltak, a "legfiatalabb" berendezés is 1995-ös darab volt.  
Jack biztos volt benne, hogy van egy pót tápegység a raktáron, így visszament Dr Robotnikhez, hogy ezt bejelentse.  
\- Na megnézted, mi baja van? - kérdezett rá a műszakvezető.  
\- A táp felmondta a szolgálatot, újat kell beletenni - magyarázta Jack.  
\- Akkor nem is olyan vészes a baj, mint hittem... akkor hát menj, ne szarakodj, fiam, és szerezz be egy új tápot!  
\- De hát nincs tartalék tápunk?!  
\- Nem tárolóház vagyunk, hanem kutatóközpont, bassza meg! - dörmögte mérgesen Dr Robotnik.  
\- Nem így értettem, de... de nincs tápod bele? - kérdezte Jack.  
\- Hogyan is lehetne?! Eddig nem volt rá szükségünk, de nem baj, majd szerzel te.  
\- De hát ma este koncertre kell mennem...  
\- Jack, ne is magyarázkodj, amíg nincs táp, nem végeztél a munkaidőddel - mondta nagy vasszigorral a műszakvezető. - Szóval ne pofázz, hanem végezd a dolgod!  
Jack sok mindennek lehordva a dagadt Robotniket elvonult. Kissé pánikos hangulatban volt, hiszen nem tudta, mihez fogjon és honnan kerítsen elő egy új tápot. Hirtelen eszébe ötlött, hogy talán Doof bácsi segíthet neki. Ha tápegységet nem tud adni, de jótanácsot azt tud mindig mondani Jacknek. A fiú hiú reménnyel sietett műszakvezető-helyetteséhez, aki éppen egy új találmányának kidolgozásán fáradozott.  
\- Jónapot, Doof bácsi! - köszöntötte Jack.  
\- Szervusz, Jack! - nézett rá gülüszemeivel a német tudós. - Mi történt, mitől ment tönkre a berendezés?  
\- Krepára ment a tápja, és egy új kéne a gépbe. - magyarázta Jack. - Nem tudsz segíteni?  
\- Szívesen adnék neked egyet, de sajnos nincs felesleges tápom, ami beleillene - csóválta fejét őszinte bánattal Doof bácsi.  
\- A francba... és itt nincs tartalék?  
\- A vezetőséget ismerve nincs. Sokszor jeleztem már nekik, hogy nincs elég higanyunk a raktáron, de mint tudod, egyik fülükön be, másikon meg ki, még Robotnik se akarja megfűzni őket. - magyarázta el Doof bácsi, felvázolna a gondot a saját gondjával.  
\- Fene... hogy fogom így megjavítani a gépet? - szomorodott el Jack. - Nem akarok itt maradni éjszakára emiatt a szaros berendezés miatt! Ma este koncertre mennék a haverommal!  
\- Ne keseregj - vigasztalta Dr Doof. - Csak hallottam, de elvileg most a mai napon limitált kiadásban árulnak ilyen roncshalmazaknak tápot egy elektronikai és műszaki bevásárlóközpontban. Nem hiszem, hogy olcsók lennének, de azért jobb, ha megnézed.  
Jack megörült a hírnek.  
\- Szuper! Köszi szépen, Doof bácsi! Meg azt, hogy bejelentkeztél nekem előre... tudom, hogy te voltál.  
\- Nincs mit, bármikor. Gondoltam, megteszek neked egy kis szívességet azzal, hogy Ivo ne cseszegessen téged már munkakezdés előtt valamivel.  
Doof bácsi kacsintott Jacknek, majd visszatért a munkájához.  
Jack rögtön felugrott a mobilnetjére, hogy ellenőrizze a műszakvezető-helyettes állítását. A Media Mark valóban árult ilyen tápegységeket azokhoz a roncshalmazokhoz, amikkel ők dolgoznak. De sajnos két probléma volt. Az egyik probléma, hogy a Media Mark a belvárosban van. A másik pedig, hogy Dr Robotniknak esze ágában sem lesz kiengedni Jacket azért az új tápért ilyen messzire.  
Ám ő tudta, mit tegyen. Bevonult az öltözőbe, majd beütötte telefonja érintős képernyőjét Ciklon számát. Ciklon ma szabadnapos volt, és ilyenkor a fél napot lustálkodással töltötte. Délután három óra előtt járt az idő, Ciklon ilyenkor már fenn szokott lenni, hogy X-Boxon játsszon verekedős vagy lövöldözős játékokat.  
Öt percig csengett a telefon, mire Ciklon jól ismert orrhangja beleszólt.  
\- Mi van?!  
\- Mi van?! - szólt bele Jack.  
\- Mi az, hogy mi van, bazmeg, én kérdezem!  
\- Hát jó, mert én kérdem, hogy veled mi van!  
\- Mé' kérded?  
\- Mert segítened kéne!  
\- Miért kéne segítenem? - kérdezte Ciklon.  
\- Mert a barátom vagy és egyszer tényleg szívességet kell tenned nekem. -magyarázta Jack. - Így is gáz van itt a munkahelyen, és ha nem segítesz, ugrik az esti bulink!  
\- Akkor ezzel kezdjed! Mi fasz baja van annak a hájas hurkának már megint? Megjött a havija?  
Jack elmagyarázta röviden és tömören. Mire befejezte Ciklon sóhajtott.  
\- Szóval a tápegység beadta a kulcsot, a dagadék meg őrjöng. De hát csodálkozni kell, ha ilyen régi ócska szarokkal dolgoztok?! Hát Jack, valamit tenni kell!  
\- És itt jössz a képbe - magyarázta Jack. - Be kéne ugranod Manhattan Media Markjába, mert ott adnak csak most és készlet erejéig ehhez kellő tápikat. Én mennék szívesen, de a dagadék nem engedne el odáig a központból. Tudod, attól fél, hogy meglógnék.  
\- Most akkor nekem kellene ugrálnom neked azért a szaros tápért? - nyafogott Ciklon.  
\- Ciklon, basszus... el akarunk-e ma este menni a klubba koncertezni, vagy sem?!  
\- Jó-jó... megyek már, megyek. De ez nem lesz ám ingyen!  
\- Rohadj meg!  
\- Én is szeretlek.  
\- Most komolyan...  
\- Tegnap mesélted, hogy a dagadék hozott létre egy csomó menő vinyót. Egy olyat szerezz már be nekem!  
\- Nem ígérhetem, de megpróbálom.  
\- Az jó lenne, Jack! Tudod, hogy az én vinyóm a gépembe egy kibaszott szar és nincs annyi helye, de a dagi vinyói legalább 100 terrásak!  
\- Mondom, hogy megpróbálom! Akkor hozd el a tápot!  
\- Kösz! Akkor majd olyan két óra múlva odadübörgök.  
Ciklon letette a telefont, de Jack meg mert esküdni rá, hogy a haverja ezalatt káromkodott egy sort. Talán jobb kedve lesz, ha Jacknek sikerül szereznie egy winchestert Robotniktól és azt ő odaadja Ciklonnak.  
De Jack nem reménykedett műszakvezetője nagylelkűségében, attól még úgy döntött, megpróbál szerezni egy winchestert a barátjának, aki éppen most fáradozik azon, hogy ezért cserébe hozzon egy tápot a berendezéshez.  
Visszament a székében tunyuló műszakvezetőjéhez.  
\- Nos? Megoldottad-e már? - fordul felé Robotnik.  
\- Majdnem - felelte Jack. - , viszont nagyon nagy szükségem volna a te jólelkűségedre. A barátom hozza ide a tápot, de neki nagy szüksége volna egy winchesterre.  
\- Igen? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Robotnik és megpróbálta megpöndöríteni nagy szétálló bajuszát, de a durva szőrzet nem igazán akart ennek engedelmeskedni.  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy adhatnál-e egyet neki a tieidből, hiszen darabszámban túlgyártottad őket.  
Robotnik egyenes tartásba felült a székében, majd száját húzva nagy komolyan rámeredt alkalmazottjára. Aztán kijelentette:  
\- Az az ő baja, és megmondtam már neked. Még pénzt se adok neked, nemhogy mást.  
\- Kérlek! - könyörgött Jack. - Ezen múlik, hogy rendbe jöjjön a berendezés és újra lehessen rendesen dolgozni. A haveromat nehezen tudtam rávenni, hogy segítsen, és ő csak ennyi apróságot szeretne ezért. Ennyivel a központ egyik főembere - azaz te, mivel te vagy a műszakvezető - meghálálhatná a fáradozását.  
\- Igen, én vagyok a műszakvezető, én mondom meg, mit kell csinálni, ez a segítség. De felejtsd el, hogy adnék is bármit egy idegennek.  
\- Naaaa... - próbálkozott be a fiú.  
\- Nem!  
\- Légyszííííí!  
\- Nem!  
\- Légyszilégyszilégyszilégyszí!  
\- NEM!  
\- LÉGYSZÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!  
\- Elég! - dobbantott egyet kurta lábaival az ideges műszakvezető. - Rendben, oké, csak hagyd már abba! Megkapod azt a kurva vinyót...  
\- Ez az! Köszönöm, Dr Robotnik!  
\- De csak akkor, ha mutatsz nekem valamit, amit életemben nem láttam.  
Jack öröme hamar elszállt, a vigyora lefelé hervadt.  
\- Ez meg mi a... ezt nem mondod komolyan?!  
\- Dehogyisnem - vigyorgott Robotnik. - Életemben láttam már sok mindent, például rohadt kék sündisznókat, robotcsirkéket, meg kétfarkú rókákat, nem beszélve futópályákká átalakított városról. Elhiheted nekem, ennyi évvel a hátam mögött már aligha van valami újdonság.  
\- De hát honnan tudjam, hogy mi az, amit nem láttál még életedben? - akadékoskodott Jack.  
\- Találd ki - vigyorgott tovább gonoszul a műszakvezető.  
Rohadt életbe, ez a hájas bálnagolyó szopat engem, gondolta Jack. De mivel ezen múlott, hogy legjobb barátja segítségét meghálálja, mást nagyon nem tehetett. Gondolkozott egy ideig, végül sóhajtott egyet, s rábólintott.  
\- Rendben, kitalálom.  
\- Jó, akkor most próbálj okoskodni! Szerinted mi az, amit nem láthattam életemben?  
Jack fejben próbált összeállítani egy listát olyan dolgokról, amiket talán a szemét kövér alak még sose láthatott még azelőtt. Persze ezt kitalálni egy ilyen sokat látott öreg esetében nagyon nehéz eset. Elkezdett szép sorban tippelni.  
\- Rózsaszín elefánt?  
\- Pont tegnap egy ilyen személy szolgált ki a kávézóban, és hadd ne mondjam, szar volt a kávéja.  
\- Cilinderkalapos alien előadása?  
\- 4 évvel ezelőtt egy ilyen kabaréműsort néztem az anyámmal Broadwayben! Remek előadás volt!  
\- Oké, akkor... egy lapátfogú szőke vén ribancot hatalmas körmökkel? Olyat láttál már?  
\- Azt a mindenit... de kár neked, mert ilyen nővel már volt dolgom. Fiatal és bolond voltam. Magyarországon voltam főiskolai cserediák. Ott ismerkedtem egy ilyen nővel. Valami Kiszel volt a neve... nem volt egy szépség, de híres az igen. Volt saját naptára. Azért el kell ismernem, nagyon ott volt az ágyban! Azokkal a hosszú körmökkel jól odakapott a...  
\- Jó, a részleteket arról nem akarom tudni! - állította le Jack.  
\- Van még tipped? - nézett rá Robotnik.  
\- Egy gumikezű és nagy orrú tag hülye színes csíkos szerkóban és páratlan cipőkkel.  
\- Ki ne ismerné Twipsy-t?! A Papaya Party tulajdonosa, és így öltözik ki minden este a partikra. Úgy tudom, Storm haverod ott dolgozik.  
\- Igen, pontosan... akkor... akkor kopasz kis szerzetesfélét fején kék nyíllal?  
\- Nem újdonság, van egy ilyen tibeti rend, ahol ez a tetkó kötelező a tar buksikra.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - elégedetlenkedett Jack. - Hogy vagy képes így kitolni velem egy kurva vinyóért?!  
\- Megmondtam, hogy csak akkor adok, ha tudsz olyat mutatni vagy mondani, amit nem láttam még életemben - mondta üzleti hangnemmel Robotnik.  
\- De ez nem igazság! Legalább egy példára célozhatnál!  
\- Nem az én bajom, hanem a tied, te oldjad meg! Te találd ki! De ha nincs ötleted, hogy mit nem láttam, akkor nincs vinyó, és máshogy kell megoldanod a problémádat... ami persze úgyse jön össze, itt fogsz maradni éjszakára.  
Jack erre bepipult. Mérgétől teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy a vele aljaskodó műszakvezető ül vele szemben. Szinte minden haragját rá akarta uszítani, szembesíteni mindennel, ami az ő hibája. Azonban olyan mérges volt, hogy csak néhány dühös, sértő mondatot volt képes kipréselni szájából, de jó hangosan.  
\- Hát nem igaz! Szereted, ha szenvednek a felügyeleted alatt dolgozó alkalmazottak, mi?! Le se szarsz minket, csak magaddal foglalkozol! Hát akkor rohadj meg, te hájas hurka, és pusztulnál bele a saját szarodba!  
Erre Jack beintett a műszakvezetőjének. A a sértő szavak és a durva gesztus alaposan kihozták a felpuffadó, dühös Robotnikot a sodrából.  
\- Te rohadt kis nagyszájú pöcs, hogy mersz te így beszélni velem?! És még be is int a hülyegyerek... ez hallatlan! Ilyen undorító viselkedést nem láttam még! Ezért még úgy kibaszlak innét, mint macskát szarni!  
Ilyen undorító viselkedést nem láttam még... ez hirtelen Jack agyába ötlött. Hirtelen lenyugodott, és ravasz ötlettől vezérelve rávigyorgott dühös Robotnikre.  
\- Ez az, sikerült!  
\- He? - pislogott Robotnik, akit váratlanul ért Jack reakciója. De úgy, hogy dühe alábbhagyott.  
\- Ha véletlenül is, csak tudtam neked valamit produkálni, amit nem láttál. - magyarázta el neki Jack. - Te mondtad, hogy mindegy, hogyan, találjam ki, vagy mutassak neked valamit, amit még életedben nem láttál. És most jelentetted ki, az itt jelenlévő biztonsági kamera előtt is a fejünk felett, hogy ilyen beintő pofátlan munkaerőt még nem láttál.  
\- Mi a... de ez csak... de hát... - hebegte döbbenten Robotnik.  
\- Ne tagadd, mester! Kötöttünk egy megállapodást, és a megállapodásokat illik betartani. Ha sokan megtudják, hogy megszeged az üzlet rád eső részét, azzal lerombolod a munkahelyünk tekintélyét és a kollégáim sorra fognak lázadozni, mert nem mutatsz jó példát. Tudom, a főnök leszarja, hogy mit csinálsz, de mivel Mr Bowser egy tisztes üzletember is az életben, ő se örülne annak, hogy fejlesztői központjában az egyik műszakvezetője így átverné a megállapodás másik felét. Aztán belegondol abba, hogy "talán" jól kezeled a forgalmat, de az üzletelési szintekben rohadtul megbízhatatlan vagy. Ugye nem akarod ezen a szinted elveszíteni Mr Bowser bizalmát, mester?  
Jack ártatlan, de mégis sejtelmes mosolyt eresztett Robotnik felé. Az utóbbi mérgesen nézett farkasszemet alkalmazottjával, majd beletörődve megeresztett egy morcos sóhajt.  
\- Ravasz kis pöcs vagy szerencsétlen jellemed ellenére. Legyen, megkapod az egyik kurva winchesteremet. arra a tíz percre kimehetsz, hogy odaadjad a fémhalmaz haverodnak a tápért cserébe.  
Robotnik egy időre bement az egyik raktárhelyiségbe, majd visszatért egy winchesterrel a kezében, amit odanyomott Jack kezébe.  
\- Nesze. És most az egyszer eltekintek a pofátlanságodtól, ez a dolog maradjon is köztünk. Ha erről bárkinek is szólni mersz, rövid úton teszek róla, hogy repülj innen. De most már tűnj el a szemem elől és addig ne lássalak, amíg a berendezés ismét működőképes lesz!  
\- Köszönöm, Dr Robotnik, úgy lesz! - ígérte Jack, majd gyorsan magára hagyta a magában mormogó, szitkozódó hájas műszakvezetőt.  
Most kivételesen nagyon örült, hiszen ezúttal sikerült úgy kitolnia és kötözködnie a műszakvezetőjével, hogy még csak nem is rúgják ki érte, hallgatásáért cserébe. Ebben a rohadt életben még az az öt perces kis öröm is sokat jelentett számára.

Mire Ciklon megérkezett a táppal a központtal szembeni kis parkba, Jack már ott volt a winchesterrel a kezében. Ahogy találkoztak, a tép és a winchester gazdát cseréltek. Jack a lehető legbiztonságosabb zsebébe süllyesztette a tápot, Ciklon is eltárolta a winchestert.  
\- Na, csak sikerült egyet szerezned a zsírdagonyától! - ismerte be Ciklon. - Hogy csináltad?  
\- Hát... ez maradjon szakmai titok - mosolygott titokzatosan Jack. - Igazából te sokkal többel tartozol nekem, miután sokszor falaztam neked pár dologban. De mivel ezzel sokat segítettél a munkahelyemnek, ennyi kijár neked.  
\- Na álljon meg a menet! - szólt közbe Ciklon. - Azt elfelejtetted, hogy volt még sok olyan helyzet is, amikor én húztalak ki a pácból, Jack! Emlékezz csak például arra a Tapsi Hapsis afférra! Tehát kvittek vagyunk, haha!  
\- De a Tapsi Hapsis ügyhöz nem kellett volna a segítséged, egyedül is elláttam volna a baját neki és a seggarc kacsa haverjának! Csak azért szálltál be, mert tudom jól, hogy szeretsz kötekedni és verekedni!  
\- Jack, Jack... melyik hozzám hasonló ne szeresse az ilyen bulikat? - vigyorgott Ciklon olyan arccal, mint aki elégedett önmagával. - Ne próbáld kimagyarázni. Ez is most csak egy olyan helyzet volt, hogy mentettem a ma esténket.  
\- Azt se ingyen akartad, te fémkupac!  
\- Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy a berendezésed kapott új tápot, én meg egy szép, új, tökéletes 100 terrabájtos vinyót. Mindenki jól járt.  
Jack legszívesebben visszavette volna a winchestert és azzal úgy fejbe vágta volna Ciklont, hogy arról koldul. De mivel a Transformer mégis valahogy a maga módján segített és ő is be tudott szerezni egy winchestert, már kár volt ezen kiakadni.  
\- Na figyi, nekem mennem kéne vissza a munkába. Még van egy órám, aztán hazasiettek átvedleni és készülni az estére.  
\- Nagyon helyes, Jack! - bólintott vigyorogva Ciklon. - Én addig beüzemeltetem ezt a cukiságot. Aztán majd odarobogok érted a furgonnal!  
\- Hogyhogy jössz értem a furgonnal?  
\- Úgy, te hülye, hogy Bozontnak a dobfelszereléseit szállítani kéne. Nem mintha ezerszer mondtam volna a hülye hippi fejének, hogy nyugodtan otthagyhatja a klubban, mert a bérelt termünket úgyis be lehet zárni és vigyáz ott rá a klub vezetője meg a biztonsági őr, de ő meg rohadtul fél attól, hogy ellopják...  
Azzal a két jóbarát búcsút intett egymástól és elindultak külön utakra. Azonban alighogy váltak el egymástól, Jacknek a központ kapujában ismét egy problémával kellett szembe találnia magát.  
Amíg ő az utca túloldalán intézte a cserét, azalatt megjelent két punk a kapuban. Az egyikük egy tagbaszakadt, majdnem millitarista öltözetű kopasz rinocérosz, a másik pedig egy tarajos, orrkarikás, napszemüveges vadkan. Mindkettő a nyolcvanas évekbeli kemény punkok benyomását keltették. Ők voltak a környék vandáljai, akik Bebop és Rocksteady néven ismertek. Mindketten a rácsos kapuban támasztották hátukat izomtól dagadó karjaikat ölbe téve, közben gusztustalan röhögések közt szívták a néhányadik szál cigijüket.  
Titokzatos módon a portás bácsinak nyoma veszett. Talán a punkok miatt.  
Jack sóhajtott egyet, de mivel vissza kell mennie a központba, kénytelen lett volna elmenni a punkok mellett. Azonban azok nem mozdultak el az útból. Mindketten az apró, rosszképű szemüket rámeresztették Jackre.  
\- Császtok, fiúk! - köszönt nekik Jack.  
\- Cső! - recsegte Rocksteady, a rinocérosz.  
\- Röff, csecs! - röfögte Bebop, a vaddisznó.  
\- Mit csináltok itt?  
\- Ácsorgunk - felelte Bebop.  
\- Mert ilyen kedvünk van - tette hozzá Rocksteady.  
\- Esetleg nem akartok máshol ácsorogni?  
\- Minek? - vigyorgott Rocksteady. - Itt jó a kilátás!  
\- Így van, egyetröffentek! - bólogatott nagy hévvel Bebop.  
\- Lennétek szívesek elmenni? - kérte őket Jack. - Tudjátok, zavarjátok a központ területét azzal, hogy itt ácsorogtok. És én is szeretnék bemenni.  
\- Miért zavarjukt? Az itt van bent falon belül, mi meg kint!  
\- De amíg ők odabent nem zavarnak minket, mi se zavarjuk őket.  
\- De bocs... a kapuban álltok és szeretnék bemenni!  
\- Semmi baj, megbocsátunk! - vigyorgott Rocksteady.  
Bebop röfögve röhögött. Jack viszont egyáltalán nem tartotta viccesnek.  
\- Most komolyan... menjetek már innen!  
\- Nem!  
\- De miért?!  
\- Mert csak!  
\- Kotródjatok már innen!  
\- Nem!  
\- Te kotródj innen, vöröske!  
\- De én itt dolgozom!  
\- Az a te bajod - legyintett rá Bebop. - Egyszerű, ha kilépsz és akkor már nem dolgozol itt!  
\- Mi se dolgozunk senkinek és látod, milyen jó a dolgunk! - mondta Rocksteady.  
Jack türelme lassan elszállt. Ha ezek ketten nem hajlandóak érteni a szép szóból, akkor muszáj lesz keményebb eszközökhöz nyúlni. Határozottan a sarkára állt a punkokkal szemben.  
\- Még egyszer mondom, hogy húzzatok el innen a jó büdös kurva életbe vagy én tollak el innen! - fenyegetőzött.  
A két punk kiröhögte Jacket.  
\- Azt megnéznénk, hogy csinálnád!  
\- De nagy a szája a vöröskének, mindjárt pofán ütöm!  
\- Ne kelljen erőszakhoz folyamodnom! - figyelmeztette őket Jack.  
\- Csak rajta, de előbb kérj helyet a kórházban! - vigyorgott a rinocérosz.  
\- Vagy írd meg a végrendeleted! Röff! - tette hozzá a vaddisznó barátja.  
Úgy tűnik ezek se a szép szóból, se a fenyegetésből nem értenek. Nincs más módszer... Jack tudott verekedni, tanult egy kis önvédelmi fogást is, meg kungfut. Sokáig járt kungfu szakköre még a főiskolája félbeszakítása előtt, és ez a tudása sokszor mindig a segítségére sietett.  
\- Most mondom utoljára... takarodjatok!  
\- Mi is most mondjuk utoljára, hogy nem mozdulunk innen!  
\- Ha belénk kötsz, véged, öcsi!  
\- Nem vicceltem, szétverem a pofátokat! - fenyegetőzött Jack.  
\- Keménykedik a tökmag, de cuki!  
\- Igen, a kis buzi próbál keménykedni!  
\- Na jól van, ti akartátok!  
Jack meg is bánta egyhamar, hogy a két punkba belekötött. Ahogy be akart húzni Rocksteadynek, Bebop hárította a támadást, és erős öklével a gyomrába vágott. Rocksteady meg egyenest a szeme alá, hogy ennek még meg is maradt a nyomba. Azután addig sorozták Jacket, amíg az végül orrvérzéssel kis híján a földre hanyatlott.  
Nagy szerencséje volt, mert Ciklon egyszer csak meg nem jelent ott és kapta fel. A punkok pont akkor unták meg és álltak vissza a kapuba terpeszkedni. Bebop azért odavetett néhány mondatot.  
\- Remélem, ebből már tanulni fogsz, és kétszer is meggondolod, kikkel kezdj ki, te kis vörös buzi! Az a szerencséd, hogy még mindig kegyesebbek voltunk hozzád, mert kicsi vagy és szarházi!  
\- Jack, te hülye, mégis mit csinálsz?! - Ciklon felállította a vérző orrú, monoklis Jacket. - Ezek ketten majdnem darabokba szedtek!  
\- Azt hittem, leléptél... - morogta Jack, majd elővett egy papír-zsebkendőt, amivel vérző orrát törölte.  
\- Pont visszanéztem és láttam, hogy itt szerencsétlenkedsz ezekkel. Jack, ezek keményebb súlycsoport! Visszahívhattál volna engem!  
\- Ez nem jutott az eszembe... - ismerte be Jack. - De te biztos elbírsz velük?  
\- Naná, hogy elbírok velük! Talán ezek kemény alakok, de még nem számoltak velem! Mellesleg ideje volna már, hogy beverhessek pár pofát - mondta nagy elszántsággal a Transformer, majd keményebb benyomást keltve odasétált Bebophoz és Rocksteadyhez, akik Jack kárán röhögtek. Mikor odalépett amazok ránéztek az előttük ácsorgó Ciklonra.  
\- Hé, fémpofa, eltakarod előlünk a napot - morogta Ciklon felé Rocksteady. - Megkérhetnélek, hogy amíg jó a kedvünk, hogy takarodj innen? Ápolgasd inkább a kis buzi haverodat.  
\- OK, cuncikák, most szólok nektek - kezdte Ciklon nagy komolyan, közben fenyegető pofát vágott feléjük. - , hogy kurvára nem veszem jó néven, ha szétveritek egy haverom képét. Jacket senki se basztathatja, csak én!  
\- Hé! - szólt oda Jack, akinek sikerült a vérzést elállítania és letisztítania az orrát.  
\- Na és akkor mi van, ha szétvertük? - szemtelenkedett Bebop. - Mi vagyunk itt a vagányak, oda megyünk és azt csinálunk, amit akarunk, röff-röff.  
\- Bizony ám! - értett egyet Rocksteady. - Szóval takarodjá' a mi pihenőhelyünkről, mert nem lesz jó véged! Csakhogy tudd, hogy csak mert Transformer vagy, nem félünk tőled!  
\- Utoljára mondom nektek, csicskacsírák, hogy takarodjatok innen a jó édes kurva anyátokba, amíg még könyörületesebb vagyok - szólt nagy komolysággal Ciklon, akiről lerítt, hogy őt aztán nem hatotta meg a punkok fenyegető beállása és megfélemlítő szavaik.  
\- Haggyá' mán minket, te rohadt buzi!  
\- Takarodj te a tervező anyádba, fémparaszt!  
Ciklont sose izgatta a becsmérlő, durva megnevezések, amikkel illették őt. Sokszor még röhögött is rajtuk egy sort. Ám volt egy-két olyan szó, amit nagyon nem tűrt meg, s ezekért nagyon meg tudott haragudni. Az egyetlen ilyen szó, amivel aztán Ciklont ki lehetett hozni a sodrából, az éppen Rocksteady szájából hangzott el. A punkok ezzel óriási nagy hibát követtek el... Ciklon zöld optikái vérszínben forogtak, fenyegetően a punkok fölé emelkedett, majd olyan hirtelenséggel megragadta mindkettőjük torkát. Ettől a keménykedő és kötözködő punkok a meglepetéstől megijedtek.  
\- Fémparaszt? Azt mondtátok, hm? Na megálljatok csak!  
Aztán Jack csak ámulva nézte, ahogy Ciklon olyan alapossággal dolgozta meg a két sikító, riadt punkot, akik hiába kiáltoztak segítségért, az nem jött. Senki se vette észre, hogy egy helyi rendőr arra járt és látta. De ő csak azért nem tett semmit, mert ismerte a két vandált, ám még ő is félt tőlük. Nagyon megörült, mikor látta, hogy végre valaki vette a bátorságot, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra ellássa a bajukat egy életre.  
Ciklon meg ilyen helyzetben csak annyira kegyelmes, hogy vele kötözködő áldozatai nem kerülnek kórházba, mert másfelől minden csontjukat eltörné, ami van. Ő megmutatta ezeknek, hogy van náluk keményebb alakok is, akik nem szívesen viselik az ők kegyetlenkedéseiket a környéken. Ha Dél-Manhattan eme kerülete megtudja, mi történt az őket félelemben tartó punkokkal, nagyon fellélegeznének.  
Mikor a Transformer abbahagyta az agyabugyálást, a két pórul járt punk szinte a földön fetrengett átrendezett arccal és vérző orral.  
\- Na remélem, ebből megértettétek, hogy itt én parancsolok - mondta nekik Ciklon, közben megporolta magát.  
\- Kegyelem, ne bánts minket...! -könyörgött szinte sírva Rocksteady.  
\- Jók leszünk... te vagy itt a főnök... - esdekelt Bebop is.  
\- Nagyon helyes! - bólintott Ciklon. - Ez most már az én fenségterületem. Most pedig húzzatok el innen a picsába. Ha még egyszer itt látlak titeket valahol a környéken és még egyszer kezet emeltek egy haveromra, legközelebb ennyire se leszek hozzátok kegyes! Alo mars!  
\- I-igenis, mester... má-máris elhúzunk innét!  
Azzal a két megdolgozott punk botladozva, sántítva fogták magukat, majd olyan gyorsan elhúztak onnan, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak ilyen leharcolt állapotban. Ciklon egy ideig utánuk rázta az öklét, majd büszkén Jackre nézett.  
\- Király voltál Ciklon, most jól megleckéztetted őket egy életre! - ismerte el a fiú.  
\- Ugyan, csak szeretek pofán verni az ilyen ronda punkarcokat. Különben se szeretem a rohadt punkokat. Mindenütt ott teszik a rusnya képüket és azt hiszik, ők az urak... csak egy kis lecke kell nekik, és tudják, hol a helyük. Azért majd értesíts, ha itt látod majd őket valamerre.  
\- Nem is értem a fenségterületes dolgot... nem is ezen a környéken laksz!  
\- Hát tudom én aztat, de szeretek ijesztgetni! - vigyorgott büszkén Ciklon. - Most már nyugodtan készülhetünk a koncertre! Csak fel kell telepítenem a Windows 7-et, aztán készülhetek a mai nagy estére.  
\- Én meg akkor a tápot beszerelem, aztán itt sem vagyok. Este tali! Majd csörögj rám, hogy a kapuban álltok a furgonnal.  
\- OK.  
Azzal a két jóbarát végleg elköszönt egymástól estéig. Jack - már kicsit se aggódva a punkok miatt - besétált a munkahelyére, hogy beszerelje a tápot a berendezésbe. Ezalatt a portás bácsi is visszatért megnyugodva.  
Robotnik leteremtette Jacket, amiért sokáig kint időzött. Nem érdekelte, hogy Jacket a punkok nem engedték be, és amazok bemostak neki párszor. Azzal büntette meg a fiút, hogy miután beszerelte a tápegységet, le kellett dolgoznia azt a plusz időt, amit kint töltött. Jack a lehető legtöbb gyilkossági módszert képzelve Robotnik ellen beszerelte a tápot és újra indította a berendezést. Most, hogy minden újra működött, a munka már nyugodtabban telt. Mivel Jack már elvégezte minden feladatát, a plusz idejében kénytelen volt körülnéznie, hogy tud-e valahol segíteni. Szerencsére pont Doof bácsi mellé kellett mennie besegíteni, aki a korábban kezdett munkájával foglalkozott, de kellett neki valaki, aki segítette a sorszámozást és a sorszám szerinti elrendezést. Doof bácsi emellett adott egy kenőcsöt a fiúnak, hogy azzal kenegesse be monokliját. A fiú hálás volt érte, de még mindig mérges volt Robotnik igazságtalankodása miatt, így egy percre se hagyhatta abba a panaszkodást róla.  
\- Doof bácsi, tessék csak mondani! Miért ilyen szemétláda Robotnik?  
\- Tudod, ő egy elég sokat látott ember, és megért mindent. - magyarázta türelmesen Doof bácsi. - Bizonyára zavarja, hogy ahelyett, hogy jobb munkája lehetne, itt lődörög hosszú-hosszú évek óta ebben a kis városi kutatóintézetünkben.  
\- Akkor miért nem lép ki? - morgott Jack. - Nekünk is jót tenne vele!  
\- Mai válságban nem olyan könnyű új munkát találni, Jack fiam. Főleg nem az ilyen rusnya, öreg, kövér személyeknek, mint ő.  
\- Na ja, a szar életünkről is a legfelsőbb hatalom tehet!  
Doof bácsi szomorkásan megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Sajnos a mai világban semmi se könnyű, és ezeknek is megvannak a maguk csapdái, melyek még mélyebbre süllyesztenek. Itt van példának a te eseted is... mármint ami veled történt, és ami ide sodort téged.  
\- Nem szeretném ezt a témát megint elkezdeni. - morgott Jack, akinek nem volt kedve a múltbeli baklövéseiről beszélni.  
Ám az öreg német tudós csak folytatta.  
\- Jack. Tehetséges, fiatal fiú vagy, előtted áll még a hosszú élet. Ne hagyd el magad ennyire. Amibe belekeveredtél egy álom megvalósítása miatt, az kemény lecke volt neked. De sose késő a hibáidat helyrehozni és mindent újrakezdeni. Neked még van esélyed ebben az életben valakivé lenni. Nem úgy, mint mi nekünk a vén csontoknak, akiket igazán elemésztett a múlt...  
\- Mégis hogyan tehetném ezt? - kérdezte mérgesen Jack. - Senkit se érdekelnek a találmányaim és ráadásul meg is lopott egy hazug zsidó robotfajzat!  
\- Például tehetnéd úgy, hogy visszamész a főiskolára és lediplomázol. - tanácsolta Doof bácsi.  
\- Nem... arra nincs már pénzem... és nem akarok úgy visszatérni, hogy a büszkeségem romokban hever.  
\- Büszkeséggel nem kell foglalkozni, mások se foglalkoznak azzal a főiskolán. - magyarázta Doof bácsi. - A professzorok számára az a fontos, hogy hallgatóik a lehető legjobbat nyújtsák. Ami a pénzhiányt illeti... a keresztanyád segíthet neked, ha kibékülnél vele.  
\- Soha... a keresztanyámat nem érdekli az én dolgaim. Ha odamennék neki könyörögni, azzal azt ismerném el, hogy hibáztam és neki volt igaza.  
\- De hát az így is volt, nemde?  
\- Nem! Wuya nem akart támogatni, mikor szükségem volt rá! - fakadt ki a fiú. - Nem igazán tette azt, amit gyámanyaként tennie kellett volna és amire megesküdött a szüleimnek haláluk előtt! Sose tudta megérteni a problémáimat, mindig a saját problémái volt neki fontosabbak, és sokszor inkább pasizni ment ahelyett, hogy iskolai ünnepségeimre jött volna el!  
\- Aggódott érted és szerette volna, hogy ne ess bele abba a csapdába, amibe már beleestél. - mondta nagy komolysággal Doof bácsi. - De most hadd tegyem fel neked a kérdést. A vita óta keresett téged egyáltalán, vagy próbált valahogy kapcsolatot tartani veled?  
Jack nem akarta beismerni, de valóban volt, hogy Wuya kereste őt telefonon és Facebookon. Mai napig visszaemlékezett azoknak az SMS-ek tartalmára, amit keresztanyja küldött neki nem sokkal, miután elment otthonról ("Jack, te ostoba, gyere haza! Ne csinálj hülyeséget!"; "Kérlek, ne szórd el szüleid örökségét hülyeségekre, ők se akarnák ezt!"). Ő nem írt vissza, nem reagált semmit Wuya üzeneteire, még a sokszor csörgő telefonját se vette fel, mikor keresztanyja kereste, csak kinyomta. Az ilyen jellegű üzenetek később alább maradtak. Wuya csak alkalmi helyzetekben írt neki Facebookon, vagy küldött SMS-t, például születésnapján ("Isten éltessen, Jack. Remélem jól vagy és boldogulsz.") vagy csak úgy ("Tudod, hogy ha baj van, segíthetek neked, csak ne legyél ilyen hülye... a francba már, legalább menj vissza a főiskolára!").  
\- Nem akarok erről beszélni többet - mondta a fiú Doof bácsinak.  
\- Ahogy gondolod, fiam - bólintott Doof bácsi. - De tudd, hogy sose késő folytatni, amit félbehagytál. Segítséged mindig ott lesz melletted, akár akarod, akár nem.  
Jack a világért se volt hajlandó beismerni, de tudta, hogy Doof bácsinak igaza van. De ezekbe a dolgokba nem mert, azaz inkább félt belevágni. Félt attól, ami várhat rá a főiskolán, vagy attól, hogy széttörik a büszkesége. Wuyától ezért sem mert, de nem is akart segítséget kérni. Egyszerűen az a gondolat hajtotta, hogy ő egy felnőtt férfi és képes lesz egyedül is megoldani a problémáit, nem kell neki segítség.  
Vajon Wuya, aki elég buja nőszemély volt eleve is, tényleg így féltette és próbálta Jacket megóvni attól, ami történt? Vajon a büszke, sminkelt női arc mögött a félelem és aggodalom rejtőzik, amit keresztfia után érez? Keresztanyja édesanyja legjobb barátnője volt tinédzserkoruk óta, az asszonyt kötötték a szálak a Spicer családhoz. Barátnőjéért és férjéért még a keresztanyaságot is elvállalta, hogy ha valami tragédia történne a Spicer házaspárral, gondjaiba veszi egyetlen fiúkat. Logikus, hogy az asszony kényes tulajdonságai ellenére is csak Jack javát akarta és még felnőtt korában is gondoskodni akart róla, ahogy erre megesküdött halott szüleinek.  
Jack a mai napig nem értette, hogy miért kellett meghalniuk a szüleinek abban a rémes autóbalesetben. Ha tudta volna előre, hogy mi lesz vele árván a jövőben, talán ő is szívesebben kívánta volna, hogy bár együtt halt volna meg a szüleivel, nem pedig itt rohadni az életben. Kicsi volt még, nem nagyon emlékezett a baleset részleteire. Arra annál inkább emlékezett, hogy sikoltoztak az autóban és gurultak lefele az árokba... aztán az a furcsa hang... ami jobban emlékeztette őt egy pisztolylövésre. Bumm-bumm... ő így tudta csak felvázolni nem sokkal a halálos baleset után a rendőröknek. Csakhogy a helyszínen semmi lövésre utaló nyomot nem találtak. Azonban maguk se értették, hogy milyen körülmények között állt bele Mr Spicer fejébe a megroncsolódott kocsi egyik fémcsöve. Próbálták a nyomozók és egyéb elemzők ezt kitalálni, de mivel nyomok nem álltak rendelkezésükre ebben az ügyben, kénytelenek voltak elkönyvelni, hogy Jack apjának azonnali halálát egy fejébe beleálló fémcső okozta. Jack édesanyja már a baleset alatt meghalt. Ő testét kifordult tagokkal és darabokba tört csontokkal találták.  
Ami Jacket illeti, ő csak úgy élhette túl a balesetet, hogy gyermekbiztos üléshez volt csatolva, s mikor felborult és összeroncsolódott az autó, akkor ő leborult gyermeküléstül, arccal előre az autó aljába a székek közé, ahol védve volt komolyabb és halált okozó sérülésektől.  
A halálos balesetet az autó elszakadt fékzsinora okozta. Az éles kanyarnál Mr Spicer nem tudott lefékezni, így a kanyart nem tudta bevetni és az autó 120 km/órával száguldott le az útról és gurult lefele a mély árokba. Volt egy feltételezés, hogy a féket elvágták és úgy fodrozták, mintha magától szakadt volna el. Sajnos nem tudták kikérdezni a gyanusítottakat, akikre terelődhetett a gyanú. Két embert nem sokkal a baleset után holtan találtak meg öngyilkosságra utaló nyomokkal, egy pedig eltűnt. Egy negyedik pedig alibivel tisztázta magát. Az ő nevét azóta se árulta el senki, még Wuya se tudta, kik voltak a gyanúsítottak. Talán Mr Spicer számukra ismeretlen üzlettársai lehettek. Jack apja egy felvirágzó fejlesztői céget kezdett vezetni, ám halála után az egyik üzlettársa vette át azt jogosan. Azóta az a fejlesztői cég valami teljesen mássá alakulhatott, de arról sem voltak hírek.  
Jack ebben a tudatban és rejtélyben nőtt fel és szenvedte meg mindezeket a kínokat, amiken keresztül ment. Ha kegyes lenne az élet, akkor adna esélyt Jacknek arra, hogy valóra válthassa álmait... valamint egyszer feltárhassa az autóbaleset körülvevő titkokat. Biztos volt benne, hogy szándékos autúbalesetnek álcázott gyilkosság történt családja ellen. Ha lenne esély, kiderítené, ki volt a tettes és miért akarta őt, az ártatlan kis háromévest is megölni szüleivel együtt.


	2. 2 Rock Night Roll buli

Mire Jack letudta a mai megpróbáltatásokkal teli, már-már nehezebb munkát, hazaérve csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy felkészüljön a ma estére. Ugyan még mindig fájtak neki azon tagjai, ahol megütötték párszor a punkok, de már tudott normálisabban járni, hála Doof bácsi kenőcsének. Amíg a bepótolandó munkaidejét töltötte, a verés miatt nehezebben tudott dolgozni.  
A monoklija már kezdett halványulni, de semmiképpen se akart így fellépni az amatőr-koncerten, úgyhogy ezt a problémát némi kis sminkkel oldotta meg.  
Megfürdött és meguzsonnázott, aztán szólógyakorlatozott egyet a vállra vehető szintetizátorán. Amíg gyakorolt, addig pihenésképpen ülhetett. Hangolt, majd először híres előadók számait játszotta el, majd a barátaival együtt komponált számaikat kezdte nagy hévvel játszani, miközben fejében képzelte el az ütemeket és társai játékát.  
Majdnem hat óra felé járt az idő, mire Jack esti bulira készen magára vette fekete ingét piros pólója fölé és szintetizátorát tokjába helyezte. Már hallotta is, hogy telefonja kicsörgött: Ciklon és a többiek megérkeztek a furgonnal érte.  
Még egyszer és utoljára átnézte, megvan-e mindene és mindent elzárt-e a lakásban. Kívülről bezárta a lakást, aztán lesietett az utcáre, hogy Ciklon nagy, szürke furgonjába beszálljon vezető barátja mellé.  
Ciklon egy stílusos, márkás napszemüveggel és egy Malboro cigivel a szájában vezetett, időnként megigazgatta sötétkék mellényét. Jack is rágyújtott, saját kezűleg sodorta szálait.  
Hátul már javában tartott a füstölgés. Arnold jelenleg a basszusgitárja hangolásával foglalkozott, Gwen - aki más színárnyalattal, de ő is gót volt, mint Jack - pedig átolvasta a kottát és a dalszöveget. Bozont és Kurta viszont már most füveztek a furgon leghátsó részében. Kurta teli szájjal röhögött, mint egy idióta, Bozont szemei vörösek voltak a fűtől.  
Egész úton rock, metál, cyberpunk és misztikus számok hallgattak egy rádiócsatornából, ami mindenféle eme kategóriájú számokat adott elő a világ bármelyik részéből. Bár igaz, Kurta szerette hallgatni a reggie számokat is. Most is azért könyörgött Ciklonnak.  
\- Na de tesó! Legalább egy picit, egy számot hadd hallgassak már meg a reggie rádióból!  
\- Máshol azt hallgatsz, amit akarsz, de ebben a furgonban azt hallgatunk, amit én akarok! - szólt hátra Ciklon.  
\- De egy szemét fasz vagy, tesó! - szomorkodott a néger fiú.  
\- Hidd el, Kurta, én még mindig csodálkozom, hogy a legjobb haverom - nyugtatta Jack.  
\- Ha nem lennék a legjobb haverotok, most nem lenne furgon és amatőr-koncert, amire dzsanálnánk - szögezte le Ciklon. - Szóval egy csomó dolgot nekem köszönhettek.  
\- Azért nem mindent - mondta Arnold. - Hogy szabadidőnkben lógjunk együtt és csak úgy zenéljünk együtt amatőr szinten, az az én ötletem volt.  
\- És én írom a kottát és a szöveget - tette hozzá Gwen.  
\- És én hoztam össze, hogy felléphessünk időnként a Rock Night Rollban és a rockklubjának lehessünk tagjai - köhögte Bozont.  
\- Én meg beszereztem és felturbóztam a hangszereket - mondta Jack.  
\- És én meg a füvet szerzem be! - röhögte Kurta.  
\- Jó, jó, ez igaz - morogta Ciklon. - De attól a furgon még mindig az én részem, mert anélkül Bozont nem tudja hozni a szaros dobhangszerét!  
\- Tudod, hogy ez az egyetlen, amit nem Jack szerzett be, hanem a tizenhatodik születésnapi ajándékom muttertól és féltem!  
\- Akkor is sokkal több értelme volna, ha a klubban hagynád a mi termünkben! Senki se lopja el!  
\- Ezt mond annak a Norbi gyereknek, akinek egyszer megfújták az erősítőjét! - ellenérvelt Bozont. - Tudod, az a magyar származású alacsony csórika, aki egy hétre eljöttek Szegedről ide a klubba koncertet adni.  
\- Az azért van, mert a magyarok szerencsétlen hülyék - szögezte le Jack. - Bár a magyar csajok a legszebbek...  
\- Most már magyar csajokra vagy beállva? - szólt hátulról Gwen.  
\- Gwen, kérlek, ne kezd megint.  
\- Attól, hogy kibékültünk és barátok maradtunk, még mindig fáj a dolog.  
\- Tudom, de ez már több, mint három éve volt.  
Gwen jogosan szólt be Jacknek. A gót lány ugyanis Jack exbarátnője volt. Együtt tanultak főiskolán és fél évig még együtt is jártak.  
Azonban rossz vége szakadt a kapcsolatuknak, egy félig ázsiai származású új hallgatólány, Courtney képében. Ő az idő alatt egy punk sráccal jött össze, aki meg idővel később szerelmes lett a még Jackkel járó Gwenbe. A lány ekkor még nem érzett semmit iránta, csak barátságot, így kénytelen volt elutasítani.  
Courtney viszont nem csak ambiciózus, mindenben jobbnak tűnni akaró, győzni vágyó lány volt, aki vezetni akart és megszerezni, amire szemet vetett; iszonyú féltékeny és hirtelen haragú típus volt. Miután az összetört szívű barátja szakított vele, a lány bosszút esküdött, és ármánykodni kezdett Gwen ellen. Próbálkozott ott beleszúrni riválisába, ahol tudott, ám legutolsó bosszúhadjárata nagy sikerrel járt: Courtey mindig is a rosszfiú típusokra hajtott, legyen az külsőleg olyan vagy igazi. Ez vezetett oda, hogy Courtneynak a szakítás óta kezdett megtetszeni Jack, így elhatározta, hogy megszerzi magának a fiút és úgy lecsapja Gwen kezéről, ahogy ő "tette ezt". A bosszúszomjas lánynak be kellett vetnie minden báját és csáberejét, hogy lenyűgözze Jacket, majd végül egy házibuliban sikerült elérnie célját. Jack aznap este kissé kirúgott a hámból, persze ehhez Courtneynak még a kisujját se kellett megmozdítania, mert tudta, hogy Jack szeretett a buliban becsiccsenteni. Utána gyerekjáték volt elcsábítani.  
Jack felejthetetlen éjszakát töltött Courtneyval, de reggel észhez térve szörnyen érezte magát. Bűntudat ette, hogy megcsalta Gwent, így eldöntötte, hogy még aznap elmondja neki az igazságot, aztán elválik, hogy szakítani fognak-e vagy sem. Arra azonban nem számított, hogy Courtney képeket készített magukról az éjjel, amiket szépen el is küldött Gwennek, hogy az orra alá dörgölje a pasi lenyúlását.  
Gwen teljesen maga alatt volt egy héten keresztül, még a főiskolát is majdnem otthagyta. Jack sem volt a legjobb formájában abban az időben, ráadásul rontotta a helyzetet, hogy a félrelépés óta Courtney nagyon a nyakára járt, hogy jöjjenek össze és megmagyarázza neki, hogy Gwennek rengeteg hibája van és hogy az ő korábbi párkapcsolata miatta ment tönkre. A fiú türelme elment, majd mindenki orra előtt durván kiosztotta a lányt, majd szemére vetette, hogy aki itt a főiskolán rohadtul tele van hibákkal, az Courtney, és az ő viselkedése és személyisége az oka annak, hogy a pasik inkább megcsalnák őt, ha egyáltalán összejönnének vele.  
Nem érdekelte azután, hogy Courtney hisztirohamot kapott és megszégyenülten elviharzott a főiskoláról. Igaz, nagyon fájtak a golyói, mert a lány elrohanása előtt jól a lábai közé célzott lábával. A lényeg, hogy ezek után többé senki se látta Courtney-t, az utolsó hír, amit hallottak felőle, hogy a lány kiiratkozott sértődöttségében, majd elköltözött New Yorkból.  
Hosszú időnek kellett eltelnie ahhoz, hogy Jack és Gwen kibéküljenek, de már nem jöttek össze újra, csak barátság maradt köztük. Másfelől meg Jack abban az időben hagyta el elhatározásai miatt a főiskolát, a lány ezalatt összejött az őt vigasztaló punkkal, Duncannel, akivel a mai napig együtt vannak. Gwen Jacken keresztül ismerkedett meg ezzel a társasággal, még örült is neki, hogy a társaság amatőr bandájába csatlakozhatott. Ez jobban megerősítette a gót lány társaság iránti kötődését, valamint Jackkel folytatott baráti viszont, de ettől függetlenül még mindig nem tudta feldolgozni rendesen Courtney aljasságát és Jack félrelépését.  
\- Mondjuk igaz, ez már rég volt, valahogy ezt a sors hozta össze - ismerte el Gwen. - Ha nem így történt volna, nem jöttem volna igazán rá, hogy Duncannel mennyit el tudunk szórakozni együtt. És végül is te tanácsoltad nekem, hogy próbáljam meg vele, hiszen szeret engem és képes volt az előző kapcsolatát elhajítania miattam... az nagyon hülye, de bátor dolog.  
\- Látod, mondom én neked, hogy Duncan jobb csávó lesz neked, mint én valaha voltam, arra gondoljál! - vigyorgott Jack, közben elnyomta a picivé égett cigiszálacskát, majd kidobta a furgon ablakán keresztül.  
\- Párkapcsolat csak hülyéknek való! - szólt közbe Bozont. - Mindig csak a baj van vele és nem túl egészséges! Tudjátok, ha van egy csajod, akkor folyton tisztának és csinosnak kell lenned és mindenben igazat adni a csajodnak, elviselni a hisztijét, csókolgatni az agyonsminkelt képét, nem szellenthetsz előtte, nem foglalkozhatsz a magánügyeiddel, mert az övéi mindig fontosak... totál kikészítenek! Nekem elég, hogy az életemben ott van a hű kutyám, Scooby Doo. Hűséges, védelmező, szófogadó dán dog, csak egy kicsit gyáva... és a legjobb, hogy nem olyan, mint egy barátnő. Sose kérdezi folyton, hogy mikor viszel vacsorára? Mikor takarítod ki a szennyesem? Miért nem foglalkozol velem? Már megint azt a hülye hippi számod hallgatod? Mikor teszed le a füvet? Melyik ribanccal csalsz meg már megint? Hol jártál? Megint kocsmázol a haverjaiddal? Hol az ajándékom? Mikor veszel el feleségül? És akkor nekem meg sose kell megkérdeznem, hogy abbahagynád-e végre?  
A banda férfitagjai mind egyetértően bólogattak és helyeseltek, Kurta még röhögött is rajta. Csak Gwen nézett Bozontra villámló szemekkel.  
\- Azért nem minden nő olyan, mint amilyennek leírod. Én Duncannel nagyon jól kijövök és nem irányítom őt, ahogy az exbarátnője tette... az az őrült picsa...  
Bozont megjátszott csodálkozó pofát vágott betépett arcával, majd ránézett Gwenre.  
\- Nahááááát... te egy lány vagy? Azt hittem valami hormonzavaros transzvesztita.  
Gwen fogta fenekük alól a lehető legkeményebb párnát és hozzávágta Bozont képébe. Kurta teli szájjal röhögött füves haverján.  
\- Nincs párnacsata a furgonban, vagy kiraklak titeket itt a sarkon, aztán cipelhetitek magatokkal a hangszereiteket a klubig! - szólt hátra Ciklon.  
Ezt követő öt perccel később megérkeztek a rockklubhoz. Ciklon, külön engedéllyel rendelkezve, leparkolt a klub hátsó bejáratához, hogy oda lepakolhassák holmijaikat. Csak azután vitte el a kocsiját a parkolóba. Addig a többiek mind levitték a tágas alagsor klubházi részlegébe, majd az ők bérelt termükben összerakták a hangszereiket és összekötötték a hangfalakkal.  
A terem nem volt egy szépség, a falak, a kanapék és a szekrények szebb napokat is látott. De ez a kis bandát nem zavartatta, nekik bőven elég volt. Legalább van hol nyugodtan gyakorolniuk.  
Mikor összerakták Bozont dobhangszerét, akkor jött le hozzájuk Beton Jim, a Rock Night Roll rockklubjának bőrdzsekis, kopasz vezetője, aki komoly betonarccal nézett a csapatra.  
\- Hahó, tagsági! - köszöntötte így a csapatot.  
\- Ja hoppá, ki kell fizetni a havi díjat - csapott széles homlokára Arnold.  
\- De Ciklon még nincs itt, neki is ki kellene fizetnie - mondta Bozont.  
\- Srácok, nem kell a rossz duma! Ma van a határidő, és ha most nem perkáljátok le mind a tagságit, felejtsétek el, hogy felléphettek. - mondta komoly arccal Beton Jim. - Nézzétek, ez az egész este nagy rohangálásból fog állni nekem, nem fogok plusz időt pocsékolni arra, hogy még a hülyerobotot is hajkurásszam a tagságiért.  
\- Majd én kifizetem helyette is a tagságiját, de akkor lóg nekem. - sóhajtott mérgesen Jack, majd kivett a pénztárcájából hatvan dollárt, majd odaadta Beton Jimnek. A többiek is mind kifizettek fejenként harminc dollárt.  
\- Na azért... jó gyakorlást, oszt jó legyen a fellépés! - Azzal Beton Jim elment.  
\- Hol van már Ciklon? Már itt kéne lennie! - nézett az órájára Gwen. - Még egy óránk van a fellépésig, ő meg sehol. Pedig arról volt szó, hogy leparkoltatja a furgonját.  
Jack morgott.  
\- Jól van, basszus, megyek és előkerítem. Ti addig hangoljatok. Kurta, te meg hozzá ne nyúlj a szintetizátoromhoz, vagy szétrúgom a fekete picsád.  
\- Ugyan már, tesó, hát szoktam én ilyet csinálni?  
\- Áh, nem, csak múltkor Arnold erősítőjével gurultál végig a folyosón ökörködésből.  
Azzal Jack elindult a nyílt terepre megkeresni Ciklont. Ma este nagyon sokan voltak a Rock Night Rollban. A koncertterem dugig tele volt már, ott nagy hévvel éljenezték és hallgatták a többi amatőr előadó számait. Igaz, azért volt nagy tömeg, mert itt és most lép majd fel a híres japán punkegyüttes, a Blast. Páratlan, kihagyhatatlan pillanat, hiszen messzi földről turnézó híres együttesek nem lépnek fel mindennap, főleg nem egy ilyen egyszerű rockklubban.  
Jackék pedig pont előttük fognak fellépni. Annál nagyobb megtiszteltetés nem is lehetne, hogy átadhatják a színpadot a hírességeknek.  
A vörös hajú gót fiú végigszlalomozott röhögő, iszogató, terpeszkedő rockerek, punkok, gótok és Blast-rajongók között. Az épületben is, és az udvaron is végigkutakodott, de Ciklont így sem találta meg. Mikor a keresést feladta és úgy gondolta, talán a barátja csak visszatérhetett a többiekhez, jobbnak látta visszamenni a termükbe. Mivel a hátsó bejárathoz a kulcsot elfelejtette magával vinni, kénytelen volt megint a tömegen keresztül mennie a stúdiók felé.  
Azonban hiába vágott át a tömegen, hirtelen szembetalálta magát egy tagbaszakadt hústorony gorillával, aki állta a folyosú útját. A barna, dülledt szemű gorilla fekete BLAST feliratú pólót viselt, de olyan kemény arcot vágott, mintha ő egy biztonsági őr volna. Látszott rajta, hogy már be van csípve a banános sörtől. Még nem volt itt, mikor a fiú kijött innen, de úgy tűnik a keresési idő alatt felbukkant a semmiből  
Jack próbálta megkerülni, azonban a gorilla odatartotta sorompóként a vaskos, izmos, szőrös karját.  
\- Na, na!  
\- Hé! - elégedetlenkedett Jack. - Itt van lent a bandám, vissza kell mennem!  
\- Hogyisne, én meg csimpánz vagyok - brummogta a gorilla.  
\- Elég közel állsz hozzá, hogy arra hasonlíts.  
\- Na szkera van, kiscsíra. Ide te nem mész át.  
\- És ezt te fogod megmondani?!  
\- Így van!  
\- Elmondalak Betonnak!  
\- Mondjál, spicli, bazmeg, de ugyanúgy nem fogsz te itt átmenni, mert kurvára nem látszol zenésznek, csak egy kis csicskának!  
\- A kurva anyádat! - szidta Jack. - Mi a jó isten tudna téged innen elmozdítani?  
\- Hát... tán hozhatsz nekem a kedvenc banános sörömből. Itt van az üvege, tudni fogod.  
\- Te most vesztegetsz?!  
\- Vagy hozol banános sört, vagy szívtál!  
Jack elhatározta, hogy meg fogja leckéztetni a gorillát. Ha a szemét állat banános sörét kéri, akkor meg is kapja, gondolta Jack. Olyan speciálisat fog kapni, hogy azt megemlegeti...  
Felkereste Swipert, a rókát, aki ilyen eseményekre mindig eljött, hogy kábítószereket tukmáljon rá a vendégekre,  
Swiper meghallgatta Jack kérését, hogy adjon neki egy olyan kábítószert, ami egy nagydarab, tagbaszakadt gorillának megfelelne. Az egyik leghatásosabb extázis tablettáját javasolta, amiből egy szem még egy elefántot is kikészít. Viszont darabja ötszáz dollár volt, Jacknek nem volt annyi felesleges pénze, így a fiú próbált vele alkudozni.  
Swiper nem volt hajlandó alkudni. Nem engedett az árból, még csak törlesztésekkel sem akarta idejét pocsékolni. Vagy kifizeti Jack a tablettát, vagy menjen el a dolgára és hagyja békén... hacsak nem tud neki szerezni egy ConCorde SmartPhone 5005 NFC-t. A rókának minden vágya volt egy ilyen mobiltelefon, de eddig sose tudott eljutni odáig, hogy vehessen egyet egy kis feleslegből. De ha mindenestül kapna egy ilyet, akkor annak az értéke szerint kiszolgálná Jacket.  
Jacknek eszébe jutott Dumbo, az alkoholista kövér nagyfülű elefánt, aki minden álló klubkoncerten a büfében itta le magát, hogy aztán részegen panaszkodhasson a magánéleti problémáiról. Neki pont volt egy ilyen érintőképernyős mobilja.  
Oda is ment hozzá, közben kieszelte, hogyan érhesse el, hogy Dumbo nekiadhassa a ConCorde SmartPhone 5005 NFC-t. Nem lophatta el, mert az bűntett lenne, úgyhogy egyedül csak úgy szerezhette meg, ha kihívja egy versenyre...  
\- Szia Dumbo, na mi a pörgés? - köszöntötte az elefántot.  
\- Bár pörgés lehetne az életem... - mondja félrészegen Dumbo. - De még mindig nincs se munkám, se nőm, se semmim... csak ez a pia, és a mobilom, amit még a lottón nyert összegből szereztem...  
\- Mi lenne, ha csocsóversenyeznénk? - kérdezte Jack. - Az csak feldobna!  
\- Minek csocsózzak? Semmi értelme, ahogy az életemnek sem...  
\- Naaaa, Dumbicsek! Csak két környit! Addig elfelejted a gondjaidat.  
\- Hát... nem is tudom... mi legyen a tétel?  
\- Ha nyersz, befizetek neked heti egyszer két kör piát, amit csak akarsz, egy éven át. Ha én nyerek, akkor nekem adod a mobilodat. Na mit szólsz?  
Jack bátorító vigyorral kacsintott Dumbora.  
\- Hááááááát... - gondolkozott az elefánt. - Nem is tudom... egy évig minden héten egyszer két kör pia az jó, de félek, hogy veszítek... na jó, tudod mit? Játsszunk akkor, úgyis jó vagyok a csocsóban, és örülnék azoknak a két köröknek.  
\- Ez a beszéd, Dumbikám! Na gyere, a csocsóasztal még szabad!  
Azzal mindketten csocsóversenyezni kezdtek egymással. Akik a büfében tartózkodtak, azok kíváncsian nézték a rövid, de annál keményebbnek mutatkozó versenyt. Egyszer Dumbo győzött 4-10-el, másodszor Jack nyerte 10-7-el. A harmadik a mindent eldöntő kört nagy erőbedobással vitték végig. Mindkét fél győzni akart. Jack viszont kihasználta mindig a lehetőséget, hogy Dumbo félrészeg volt, s ebben a körben nagyon figyelt, hogy az alkohol hatása miatt mikor fog rossz lépést tenni az elefánt.  
Ez a taktika bevállt, és ezzel meg is nyerte a harmadik kört, illetve az egész csocsó játszmát.  
Dumbo nem tehetett mást, minthogy neki adja a mobilját, valamint a töltőjét és a papírjait. Jack megköszönte a versenyt, de mivel megsajnálta Dumbot, fizetett neki három kört, aztán gyorsan elsietett a mobiltelefonnal Swiperhez.  
Swiper nagyon megörült a telefonnak. Mivel Jack ráadásul elég gyorsan szerzett neki egy egészen új állapotú darabot töltőstül és garanciapapírostul (amit szépen meg tudna hamisítani saját nevére), a szóban forgó extázisból húsz darabot kapott. Pont annyit, amennyibe kerül minimum értékben ez a fajta telefon.  
\- Nagyon vigyázz az anyaggal! - figyelmeztette Jacket Swiper. - Egy darabnak is elég nagy hatása van, de ha valaki egynél többet kap be egyszerre, akkor vagy három napig pörög, mint állat, vagy a hatás után kidől egy hétre. De persze egy akkora tahónál, mint az a gorilla, a megfelelő hatást váltaná csak ki.  
Jack megköszönte az intelmet, majd elsietett még gyorsan venni egy jó hideg banános sört. Miután megvette, óvatosan felnyitotta, majd belecsempészett egy szemet. De mikor elgondolkozott és visszaemlékezett Swiper szavaira, úgy gondolta egy darab még nem lesz elég. Végül még két darabot belepottyantott, majd gyorsan visszazárta.  
\- Ez az, ennyivel majd jól felpörög a hústorony - mondta magának elégedetten Jack, majd elindult vissza a gorillához.  
A gorilla még mindig a folyosóban ácsorgott, ahol eddig. Amikor Jack megjelent, kezében a speciális banános sörrel, mit sem sejtve a turpisságról egyetlen kérdőszó nélkül kikapta Jack kezéből a sörét. Jack csak ámult, hogy a gorilla egy húzásra benyakalta az egész sört. A négy darab tabletta, ami a sörben úszott, könnyedén lefolyt a torkán.  
\- Áh, ez jólesett - böffentett egyet a gorilla. - Kösz szépen, csíra.  
\- Akkor most már engedj át, mert megígérted - mondta Jack.  
\- Azt elfelejtheted!  
\- Ebben egyeztünk meg, te szemét alak!  
\- Idefigyeljél, ígértem én olyat, hogy átengedlek? Nem, nem ígértem, csak javasoltam, hogy "tán". Így van?  
\- Ehm...  
\- Na ugye.  
\- Nem vagy te valami jó üzletmajom, hogy így átversz másokat - jegyezte meg szerény kötekedéssel Jack, miközben várta az extázis hatását.  
A gorilla szeme rángatózott.  
\- Majom a te anyád, én egy gorilla vagyok! Tanuljátok már meg, ti magatokat felsőbbrendűnek képzelő emberek, hogy nálunk az emberszabásúaknál is vannak büszkeség és tolerancia! Komolyan mondom, kezdesz már az agyamra menni, úgyhogy, ha még egy percig itt látlak, ez a Donky Kong gyerek majd jól... fú, de feldobva érzem magam! Ez is a te hibád!  
\- Esetleg ne húzd fel magad ennyire, mert árt a vérnyomásodnak - javasolta Jack.  
\- Kussoljál, vagy... vagy... vagy... fú, most nem bírok egy helyben állni! Megy a zene, a buli! Pörögni kell!  
A tabletták megtették a hatásukat, és úgy tűnik az alkohol is nagyon közrejátszott. A félrészeg majom a zenére ütemetesen dobogtatott lábaival, majd tapsolt és csapkodott a tenyereivel. Jack csak nézte, hogy a gorilla másodpercről másodpercre kezdett nagyon durva extázisba kerülni. Felturbózott kedvvel, vöröslő szemekkel ugrált és pörgött, mint egy kerge bugócsiga. Szíve iszonyú gyorsasággal vert, vérnyomása pedig az egekbe szökkent.  
\- PARTY DANCE TIME! - üvöltötte a gorilla, majd sprintelni kezdett a tömeg felé.  
Jack jobbnak látta, ha lelép, mielőtt valaki őt okolná a gorilla állapotáért. Nem szívesen akarta megvárni, hogy mi lesz ennek a vége. Most, hogy a folyosó már szabad volt, el tudott menni vissza a társaihoz.  
Mire visszasietett a többiekhez, Ciklon már ott volt a teremben, és Jack nélkül próbáltak.  
\- Mi a...?! - pislogott Jack.  
\- Végre itt vagy már! - mondta szemrehányóan Gwen. - Ciklon már utánad egy perccel jött vissza, téged meg fél órája nem látni... nemsokára lépünk fel!  
\- Elnézést, hogy elvállaltam, hogy ezt a hülyét kerestem! - elégedetlenkedett Jack. - És jófejek vagytok, hogy nélkülem kezdtek próbálni... te meg hol a fenébe voltál, Ciklon?!  
\- Hát parkoltam le a kocsit, te hülye - mondta Ciklon.  
\- De olyan sokáig?! Már akkor nem voltál itt, mikor összeszereltük a hangszereket! Valld be, hogy nemcsak parkoltál, hanem csajoztál, vagy piáltál egyet valahol!  
\- Nem vallok be semmit!  
\- Jack, nem nézted meg az SMS-t? Pedig küldtem neked!  
\- Jól van, Arnold, de ha ekkora zajban hallottam is volna, akkor is csak mostanra tudtam volna visszajönni, mert egy rohadt mocskos geci gorilla nem akart átengedni!  
\- Lárifári - intette le Bozont. - A lényeg, hogy mind megvagyunk. Kapd fel a szintetizátorod Jack, és gyakoroljunk. Kurta, mehet a hangolás!  
Még akkor is elég feszült volt a helyzet, mikor ezt követően már együtt folytathatták a próbákat. Amíg gyakoroltak, Jack még mindig nem értette, hogy miért tűnt el egy időre Ciklon. Jack már megszokta, hogy voltak olyan helyzetek, mikor a Transformer titokzatos módon eltűnt egy kis időre, aztán később váratlanul felbukkant.  
Biztos megint csajozott, vagy italozott, vagy pedig kötözködött valakivel, mint szokott. Bár Ciklon ezeket el szokta mondani... de amikről nem beszél, mindig rávágta, hogy "nem vallok be semmit!", vagy "semmi közöd hozzá!". Jacknek volt egy gyanúja, hogy Ciklonnak van valami takargatnivalója, amiről nem akar beszélni. Lehet köze van a múltjához, amiről továbbra se beszélt senkivel.  
Egyre többször fordult ez már elő.  
Mikor elérkezett az idő, Beton Jim eljött a társasághoz és értesítette őket, hogy szedelőzködjenek, mert mindjárt ők jönnek. Majd segített nekik hozni-vinni a felszereléseket, miközben utat csinált maguknak a színpadhoz. Mikor az előző amatőr-együttes lement a színpadról, Beton Jim kommentátorként beleszólt a mikrofonba.  
\- Köszönjük... és most következzék az utolsó, jelenleg névtelenül futó hobbiegyüttesünk, akik a Rock Night Roll Klub rockerklubjának tagjai. Fogadjátok őket nagy tapssal!  
A korábbi feszültség oldódott a kis banda közt, mikor felléphettek a színpadra, s amíg a fiúk hangszereikre, Kurta meg a hangerősítő berendezésére tette a kezét, Gwen kezébe vette a mikrofont és köszöntötte a tömeget a társaság nevében.  
A kis faszínpad körül feloldódott punkok, rockerek, metálok és Blast-fanok üdvözölték őket huhogással és tapssal.  
\- Üdv, fiúk és lányok! Ezt a három számot, amit szeretnénk ma este nektek előadni, szívből és lélekből alkottuk nektek! Reméljük, titeket is mind el fog ragadni mind az a hév, amit mi éreztük ezeknek elkészítésével... valamint az utolsó negyedik számot a mi verziónkban adjuk elő Nightwishtől. Hát hadd szóljon az első számunk, a _Sose Rockkolj Egyedül_!  
Jack elsőként kezdett játszani szintetizátorán, mint nyitóhang, aztán az elektromos és a basszusgitár követte, és ritmusos dobolás. Kurta adta a kakaót a hangberendezéséből, hogy jól szóljanak. Aztán Gwen kivárva a sorát, énekre nyitotta sötét rúzsos száját.  
A közönségük ringatóztak, ugráltak és himbálóztak kezeikkel, vagy rockjelekkel tették tiszteletüket saját számaik iránt. A _Sose Rockkolj Egyedül_ , a _Dögvész a Városban_ és a _Sötét Angyal Csókja_ nagy sikert aratott. Gwen fronténekesként végigénekelte mindet, de a Dögvész a Városban és a Nightwish _Bye Bye Beutiful_ számában Ciklon is hozzájárult társénekesként.  
Felemelő, nagyszerű érzés volt zenéléssel és énekléssel kiadni magukból mindazt, ami bennük gyűlt. Ugyan egyikük sem tervezte jövőjét híres együttesként, de mint hobbibanda nagyon szerettek fellépni és levezetni minden energiájukat és feszültségüket, amik bennük gyűltek az általános szürke hétköznapokban. Még Jack is boldognak érezte magát: ha erre a rövid időre is, de hobbibanda tagjaként közkedvelt volt, s több száz vadidegen bátorította arra, amit most csinál. Bárcsak a szörnyű valóságban is többen lehetnének, akik támogatnák karrierjét, mint feltaláló!  
Mikor befejezték a koncertjüket és elköszöntek a tapsoló, őket éltető tömegtől, félrevonultak, hogy a szünet után átadhassák a színpadot az igazi, híres punkbanda együttesnek, a Blastnek, akik miatt nagyon sokan itt voltak ma este. Gwen, Arnold, Jack, Ciklon, Bozont és Kurta sörrel és a Blast hallgatásával ünnepelték meg sikeres fellépésüket. Hangszereiket elzárták, ők is eggyé váltak a tömeggel, hogy tomboljanak, tapsoljanak, közben berúgjanak. Ciklont nem merték engedni, hogy igyon, mert ő vezetett, ám a Transformer srác nem hallgatott a szép szóra, így leitta magát. Nemsokára már részegen üvöltötte a Blast fronténekese, Osaki Nana felé.  
\- Sunáználak a vasrudin, Nana cica!

Robotnik békésen aludt dohos ágyában, arcán izzadság és némi könnycsepp száradt. Ahhoz képest, hogy az éjjel hűvös volt Bronxban, lakásában igazi szárazság volt. Szobájában mindenféle kacat porosodott, csak egy éjjeliszekrénye volt, ami nem roskadozott a felesleges kacat alatt, azon csak két díszkeretes fotó árválkodott. Az egyiken egy vénasszony, aki szakasztott úgy nézett ki, mint Robotnik, s úgy látszik, hogy a ronda kövér műszakvezető tőle örökölte durva seprűszakállát. A másik képkeretben egy régebbi iskolai tablókép volt egy csinos, vérvrös hajú, zöldszemű és napbarnított bőrű lányról. Hogy mi szerepet játszott Robotnik életében, arról nem árulkodott semmi, de az biztos, hogy a kép körülbelül akkor készült, mikor Robotnik még gimnazista fiú volt.  
Hirtelen csengetés rázta fel mély álmából a műszakvezetőt. Mikor másodszor is megszólalt a csengő, Robotnik már félkómásan kutatott a digitális órája után, hogy megnézze, mennyi az idő.  
\- Hajnali fél kettő... ki a faszom keres ilyenkor?! - káromkodott Robotnik, majd felkapta magára a koszos hálóköntösét és felvette a szőrös papucsát. A csengő harmadjára szólt.  
\- Remélem, nem valami rabló, csak azok rafkóznak valamit! - bosszankodott hangosan Robotnik, s fogta az engedéllyel tartott revolverét a biztonság kedvéért.  
Így döcögött le a nyikorgó lépcsőfokon, s nyitotta ki az ajtót.  
A küszöbön egy fekete köpenyes, sötét alak nézett vele farkasszemet. Ugyan elegáns küllemét mutatta a ház ura felé, ám csimbókos, zsíros haja durván lógott sascsőr formájú görbe orrára, így félig elfedve fakó arcát.  
\- Szép jó estét, uram - köszönt lassú gépi hanggal, de némi udvariassággal szavaiban az idegen. - , ön volna Dr Ivo Robotnik, a BowCo fejlesztési központ egyik műszakvezetője?  
\- Én volnék! - vágta rá durván Robotnik, majd rászegte a pisztolyt az éjjeli látogatójára. - És maga ki a rosseb, hogy ilyenkor hajnali fél kettőkor rám mer rontani?!  
\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy egy "barátja" vagyok - mondta a köpenyes idegen. - Kérem, bocsássa meg, hogy ilyenkor alkalmatlankodom önnél, de egy ilyen hűvös, kellemes időben a legalkalmasabb megkötni egy megfontolandó üzletet.  
\- Házalókkal nem foglalkozom!  
\- Nem, nem házaló vagyok. Úgy tudom, az ön munkahelyén dolgozik egy Bizonyos Jack Spicer, jól mondom?  
Robotnik meglepetten eresztette lejjebb revolverét.  
\- Arról a semmirekellő kis beképzelt nyomoroncról beszél? Honnan tud róla és miért keresett fel az ügyében? Talán ön egy nyomozó? Mit csinált az a kis piszok? Remélem, hogy elkövetett valamit, csakhogy legyen oka elveszítenie az állását!  
\- Na látja, Dr Robotnik - vigyorodott el az idegen. - Pont a fiú állásáról lenne szó. Lenne egy visszautasíthatatlan ajánlatom, aminek talán örülne, és siker esetében hajlandó is volnék magának egy bizonyos összeget utalni. Persze, ha nem fél egy ilyen üzlettől... végül is magának is meg kell élnie valamiből, hiszen az a műszakvezetői fizetés milyen kevés...!  
\- Szóval maga pénzt kínálna fel, hogy intézkedjem egy ügyben, ami Jack Spicerhez fűződik? Ez nagyon törvényen kívüli, uram!  
De aztán Robotnik mélyen elgondolkozott, mintha régi emlékeket próbálna felidézni magában. Azután kellemes, sötét mosollyal megdörzsölte mohón a kezét, majd rábólintott.  
\- Nos, uram. Kerüljön csak beljebb. Bocsássa meg ezt az apró rendetlenséget, sajnos a sok munka miatt nem volt időm foglalkozni az otthonommal... iszik kávét? Vagy inkább valami kíméletesebbet kérne? Üljön csak ide le... és beszélgessünk a részletekről.


	3. 3 Egy új remény

A hétvége kellemesen telt. Vasárnap Jack Gwennel találkozott a Violet Falconban, hogy legyen kivel beszélgetni. Ciklon legutóbbi éjjel dolgozott, ő egész vasárnap aludt, mint a bunda, így ma nem találkoztak vele. Arnold az őt felnevelő nagyszüleivel töltötte hétvégéjét közösen tartott panziójukban. Ami Bozontot és Kurtát illette, Jack azért nem hívta el őket, mert ők gyerekesen viselkedtek, s velük nem lehetett értelmesebb dolgokról csevegni.  
Gwen a baráti kör egyetlen értelmes tagja volt, és ha érzelgős dolgokról volt szó, Jack mindig vele osztotta meg a gondjait, mert hiába volt Ciklon legjobb barát, ezekhez a kategóriákhoz alkalmatlan volt.  
Mint exbarátnő, Gwen már jól ismerte a fiút, így ha valakivel nagyon beszélgetni akart Jack komolyabb dolgokról, ő rendelkezésére állt.  
A Violet Falcon pultosa és egyben tulajdonosa, Digit LeBoid, a francia származású lila robotmadár régi jó ismerősökként köszöntötte Jacket és Gwent, majd azonmód sietett, hogy Gwennek Baccardit, Jacknek Millert.  
\- Parancsoljatok, srácok, a piáitok!  
\- Köszi, Digit! - köszönte meg Jack.  
\- Na de mi van veled mostanság? - érdeklődött a robotmadár. - Nagyon hajtanak a munkahelyen? Egyre ritkábban jársz felém!  
\- Hát igen, muszáj dolgoznom - felelt Jack.  
\- Kár, pedig az egyik kedvenc törzsvendégem vagy, Jack. Tudod, mostanság nem járnak erre a régi jó arcok, mindig ezek az újabb taplók jönnek, akik csak legurítanak egy, sört és mennek a dolgukra. Pedig én szeretek csevegni, főleg a törzsvendégeimmel, mert tudod, kissé ki tudok borulni a munkától úgy, ha nincs kivel közben csacsognom...  
\- Te Digit, jöttek újabb vendégek, tán szolgáld ki őket - szólt közbe Gwen, aki tudta, mikor és hogyan lehet lekoptatni Digitet egy időre, hogy tudjanak beszélgetni Jackel.  
\- Hoppá, máris repülök! - Azzal Digit már sietett a szép sorba állított fából faragok párnás széksorok és asztalok között kiszolgálni az újonnan érkezett vendégeket.  
\- Épp ideje volt, mielőtt itt marad kíváncsiskodni - sóhajtott Jack.  
\- Hát igen, igaz, csak egy baráti találkozó ez. Bár... Jack, látom az arcodon, hogy valami gond van.  
\- Tudod Gwen, azon gondolkozom - kezdte Jack sóhajjal, közben hátrasimította a haját. - , hogy az utóbbi időben valami nem stimmel Ciklonnal.  
\- Most, hogy mondod, már egy ideje nekem is feltűnt, hogy egyre többször tűnik el szó nélkül - gondolkozott Gwen. - Még péntek este is a rockklubnál is sokat kellett rá várni.  
\- Amikor mind engem basztatok le jogtalanul - nézett rá Jack szúrósan. - Miközben Ciklon parkolás után egy ideig elő se került.  
\- Jó, Jack, bocsi érte, csak egy kicsit izgatottak voltunk mind az este folyamán.  
\- Azért mégse esett jól. Legközelebb azt a mocskos gorillát leütöm egy üveg banános sörrel, ha mégegyszer szándékosan állja el az utat.  
\- Donkey Kongra gondolsz? Ő volt az a szerencsétlen, akit később elvittek a mentők, mert nagyon erős extázistabletta-túladagolásban szenvedett. Ugye neked nincs hozzá közöd? Szokásod valami bajt keverni, ha úgy érzed, hogy valaki nagyon az utadba áll. Nem te lennél, ha nem keverednél bele valamibe.  
\- Hát Gwen... nem én tehetek róla, hogy az a tahó állat önként bedrogozta magát - pirult el Jack. - De hát nem akart átengedni és még zsarolt is. Az ilyen félrészeg zsarolók meg megérdemelnek egy kis leckét. De nyugi, én nem drogozom, hozzá nem fogok nyúlni a maradékhoz, amit Swiper adott nekem!  
\- Nagyon helyesen teszed... ha Donkey még egy szemétláda is, az a szerencse, hogy hamar jobban lett és nem halt bele a túladagolásba.  
\- Akkor az a négy szem mégse volt olyan sok neki.  
\- Na még be is ismered, hogy mennyit adtál be neki! Nagyon vigyázz Jack, mert az ilyen csínyek még nagy bajt okozhatnak.  
\- Ígérem, továbbra is határon belül maradok. - esküdözött a fiú.  
\- Szavadon foglak! - bólintott Gwen. - De most tényleg Jack... ilyeneket tényleg ne csinálj többet. Húsz éves vagy, kicsit komolyabban kéne gondolkoznod és helyesebben cselekedni. Így is iszod a levét annak, hogy elhagytad a főiskolát és hülyeségekre meg egy csalóra szórtad el a szüleid örökségét. Én se vagyok egy teljesen önálló személy, még rászorulok anyám segítségére, de te se vagy túl önálló. Esetleg gondold meg, hogy befejezed a fősulit, vagy legalább kért Wuyától segítséget.  
Jack ivott pár kortyot a söréből.  
\- Gwen, kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint Doof bácsi - csóválta a fejét Jack. - Igazad van, elbasztam életem eme három évét, de meg fogom oldani. Okos vagyok, tudom hogy kell kimászni a legganéjabb helyzetekből is. Nem kell ennyire aggódni értem.  
\- Jack, még mindig nem érted - próbált rávilágítani a gót lány. - Mi mind aggódunk érted és csak jót akarunk neked. Még Duncan is sokszor kérdezi, hogy mi van veled. Egy hibát követtél el, és lesüllyedtél a mélybe. És sajnos a mélységnek nincs alja, mert még annál lejjebb is zuhanhatsz. Mi lesz, ha bepöccennek rád valamiért a munkahelyeden és kirúgnak, aztán meg nem fogod tudni fizetni a lakbéredet és a főbérlő ki fogja tenni a szűrődet? Vagy rosszabb, történne veled valami tragédia az utcán...  
\- Gwen, kérlek, nyugodj meg egy kicsit - nyugtatta le Jack emelt tenyerekkel. - Nézz ide rám. Nagy fiú vagyok, gondolkozni tudok. Tanultam a hibáimból. Csak meg kell szednem magam, aztán meg tudok próbálni visszacsöppenni a régi kerékvágásba, de ahhoz nagyon jó munka kéne, ahová felvennének jó fizetéssel. Csak addig maradok azon a putrin. Aztán, amint minden jó lesz és elég lesz a fizetésem, lesz egy jó lakásom, lesz jogsim, kocsim és mehetek főiskolai levelező tanfolyamra. Aztán mikor vége a főiskolának, nekiugorhatok megint a régi terveimnek. Addig is ki kell bírnom azt, ami van. Menni fog ez nekem. Eleget büntetett már a sors, csak nem fog ezek után rosszabb történni velem.

Másnap hétfőn váratlan meglepetés érte a munkahelyén.  
Reggel úgy dolgozott, mint eddig, de dél környékén, mikor éppen leltárazott, váratlanul odadöcögött hozzá Robotnik.  
\- Spicer?  
\- A gépeket megcsináltam és beolajoztam őket! - mentegetőzött Jack. - Esküszöm, minden rendben van, és még csak ki se mentem a...  
\- Nem azért jöttem, te idióta barom! - fojtotta a fiú torkába a szót Robotnik. - Mr Bowser hívat téged az irodájába, most azonnal.  
\- A-a fő-főnök? - hebegte megdöbbenve Jack. - De-de mit akar tőlem?  
\- Azt majd ő elmondja, de indulj már!  
Mióta Jack itt dolgozott, a főnöke csak egy alkalommal hívatta az irodájába. De akkor is csak azért, mert Jack tavaly új alkalmazottként véletlenül összetört egy céges ventilátort és ezért Mr Bowser leszúrta és figyelmeztette, hogy még egy hasonló ballépést ne kövessen el, mert legközelebb levonja a kárt a fizetéséből, vagy kirúgja.  
Félve attól, hogy most ezúttal miért hívatta magához Mr Bowser, félbehagyva munkáját megindult a főépület irányába. Mikor megindult, tisztán hallotta, hogy Doof bácsi odament Robotnikhoz és érdeklődni kezdett.  
\- Mit akar Mr Bowser Jacktől, Ivo?  
\- Ha valakit hivat az irodájába, az indok nem túl jó, Hans - hallatszott Robotnik ezúttal elégedett szavai.  
Jack ettől csak még inkább a rosszra gondolt. Biztos a múlt pénteki gépleállást akarja a főnök megvitatni vele... de azért csak nem fogja kirúgni, hiszen az nem Jack hibája volt, hanem a korábbi tápegység nem bírta tovább a hajtást. Igen, csak ez lehet az oka, amiért Mr Bowser magához hívatta.  
Beért a főépületbe, majd felment a második emeletre Mr Bowser irodája elé. Bekopogott az ajtón, mire kiszólt az öreg titkárnő, Mrs Clearweather hangja.  
\- Igen?  
Jack belépett az előszobába.  
\- Üdv, Mrs Clearweather, Mr Bowser hivatott engem - szólt illedelmesen Jack.  
\- Neve?  
\- Jack Spicer.  
\- Áh... magát várja most Mr Bowser, csak egy pillanat - A titkárnő benyomta a hívógombot. - Uram, Mr Spicer megérkezett.  
\- Jó, küldje be! - recsegte a főnök mély, öblös, brummogós hangja.  
\- Fáradjon beljebb, Mr Spicer. És sok sikert.  
\- Köszönöm - mondta Jack inába szállt bátorsággal, majd belépett a titkárnő íróasztala melletti párnázott ajtón.  
Az iroda a központ állapotával ellentétben igen elegánsan nézett ki, ahogy egy feltalálói központ főnökéhez méltó. Szép sorba állított szekrény mindenféle mérnöki és tudományi könyvvel. Az ajtóval szemben állt a főnök íróasztala, az ablak előtt. Az íróasztal rendben volt tartva, csak néhány dossziéban tartott papír és családi fotók voltak rajta. Az íróasztal mögött maga Mr Bowser ült bársonyos forgószékében. Zöldes testű, vörös hajú, nagy szemű szörnylény volt ő egy szürke ingben és fekete bajusszal. Tüskés teknőspáncélját megsütötte az ablakon keresztül áttörő napsugár, így Jack csak félárnyékolt körvonalat látott főnökéből, s ettől félelmetesebb volt számára a kép.  
\- Jónapot, Mr Bowser. - köszönt megszeppenten Jack.  
\- Áh, Jack Spicer, kérlek foglalj helyet! - szólt lényegre törően Mr Bowser mély szörnyi hangján.  
Jack engedelmesen ült le az íróasztal előtti két kisebb bársonyszék egyikébe.  
\- Nagyon helyes, hogy itt van, Spicer, mert lenne mit megbeszélnünk. - kezdte Mr Bowser, mint egy jól betanított maffiavezér. - Sajnos a múlthét pénteki fejezetről lenne szó, és ezért várnék magyarázatot...  
\- Kérem, uram, hadd magyarázzam meg - mentegetőzött Jack. - Tudja, az ilyen régi gépeknél megesik, hogy magától elromlik valami, és...  
\- Nem a tönkrement tápú főberendezés miatt hívattalak ide! - állította le szigorúan Mr Bowser. - És nagyon nem szeretem, ha félbe mernek szakítani. Még egy ilyen, és nem leszünk jóban, Spicer. Megértetted?  
\- I-igen, uram...  
\- Helyes - bólintott Mr Bowser. - Szóval azért hívattalak ide, mert szeretném tudni a részleteket arról, hogy miért viselkedtél tiszteletlenül az én központomban. Nagyon csúnyán beszéltél a műszakvezetőddel, majd durván kikövetelted tőle az egyik winchesterét. S mi több, a bejáratnál összeverekedtél két helyi huligánnal. Egyáltalán mit kerestél odakint a munkaidőd alatt?  
Jack elfehérült. Szóval Robotnik mégis megemlítette a főnökének a dolgot, és úgy látszik, a főnök látta az egyik biztonsági kamerán a felvételt, mikor Bebop és Rocksteady majdnem kórházi esetté verték szét. Az a hájas szemétláda nem tartotta be az ígéretét.  
\- Uram, én mindezeket megtudom magyarázni.  
\- Türelmesen várom.  
Azzal Jack töviről hegyire elmondott mindent Mr Bowsernek. Elmondta, hogy miután beadta a kulcsot a főberendezés, az új táp beszerzését rajta akarta Robotnik behajtani komoly fenyegetőzéssel, és ezért kellett Ciklon segítsége, aki ezért csak az egyik winchestert akarta a sok közül, ami Robotnik tulajdonában van. Aztán egyetlen részletet se hagyott ki abból a megállapodásból, amit winchesterért kötött meg Robotnikkel, s szépen fel is vázolta, hogy az a tiszteletlen helyzet a fogadás része volt. Az ideiglenes szünidőt is elmagyarázta, amikor Robotnik engedelmével kimehetett a munkahelye elé, hogy átadja a winchestert és átvegye a tápot. A punkos afférja csak azután következet. Azt is elmesélte, hogy történt és hogy gondoskodott róla Ciklon, hogy amazok többé ne háborgassák a munkahelyüket, valamint a környék lakóit.  
Mr Bowser összeillesztett hurkaujjakkal hallgatta végig Jack beszámolóját a múlt pénteki történtekről, majd mikor Jack befejezte, elgondolkozott egy kicsit.  
\- Szóval így állunk. Tehát Dr Robotnik nagyon szeszélyesen kezelte a helyzetet és az ilyen "üzleti" dolgokat, hogy kihasználja az alkalmazottakat, nem nagyon tűröm el. Majd beszélni fogok vele, és megkérem, hogy fogja vissza magát. Ami az utánpótlást illeti, sajnos az anyagi helyzetünk nem engedheti meg, hogy mostanság szerezzünk utánpótlást, vagy cseréljük le az összes gépet. Ahhoz állami támogatásra lenne szükségünk. De még mindig nem értem a huligán ügyet. Nem kellett volna összeverekedned velük. Felhívhattad volna a rendőrséget, vagy szólhattál volna telefonon valamelyik vezetőnek, vagy nekem. Én az ilyen durva bánásmód nélkül is helyre tudtam volna őket tenni.  
\- Erre nem gondoltam... de Robotnik...  
\- Dr Robotnik!  
\- Igen, Dr Robotnik... szóval ő követelte a mihamarabbi visszatérésem, és mikor utúlag értesült róla, akkor is behajtotta rajtam a kimaradt perceket annak ellenére, hogy kissé rossz színben voltam a punkok után. Munkavédelmi szabály szerint ilyenkor illett volna elsősegélyt kapnom...  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy jogosan nem kaphattál volna, mert a munkahelyen kívül történt meg, tehát nem munkahelyi baleset. A plusz munkaidőt viszont jogosan kaptad, ha már a meghatározott időn kívül tartózkodtál.  
\- Olyan állapotban? De... de hát hol az igazság! - elégedetlenkedett Jack. - Miféle munkavédelmi szabályzatok vannak...  
\- Bevallom, néha én is gondolkozom rajta - vallotta be Mr Bowser. - De tudod, nem én írom elő a munkavédelemre vonatkozó törvényeket, hanem a kongresszus.  
\- Akkor hát, uram... ennyi volt? Visszatérhetek dolgozni, most hogy ezeket a dolgokat megbeszéltük? - kérdezte Jack.  
\- Csak ne olyan hevesen! - állította le Mr Bowser. - Attól, hogy tisztázódott a múlthét péntek, még mindig ott az alapvető probléma, hogy csúnyán beszéltél Robotnikkel és példátlan magatartást biztosítottál szüneted alatt azokkal a huligánokkal.  
\- De, uram, én...  
\- Semmi de, Spicer. Dr Robotnik amúgyis elég sokat panaszkodott rád. A munkád rendesen végzed, de a magatartásod nem túl kecsegtető. Nem egyszer fordult már elő, hogy párszor csúnyán beszéltél a vezetőiddel, vagy a hátuk mögött. Bármi is történt, sajnos az ilyen viselkedést én nem díjazom... és főleg azok után, ahogy durván beszéltél egy feletteseddel, sajnos ezt már nem tűrhetem el.  
\- Kérem, Mr Bowser, ígérem több ilyen nem fog előfordulni - ígérte Jack.  
\- Nem is fog - dörmögte szigorú arccal a főnöke. - Mert ki vagy rúgva. A végkielégítést az ehavi fizetéseddel jövő héten elutaltatom. Most pedig kérlek, öltözz át, add le a munkaruhádat, jelentkezz ki és ne lássalak itt többet.

\- Kirúgtak...  
Jack csak ennyit bírt kinyögni azóta, mióta összeült a barátaival a Nindzsateknős Pizzériában, aminek tulajdonosa volt négy nyugállományozott teknős-testvérpár, akik a maguk korában olimpiai világbajnokok voltak kungfu kategóriában. Akkoriban ők voltak a Tininindzsák, ahogy a rajongóik hívták őket. De ma már úgy szólították őket, hogy Eldernindzsák.  
Ciklon, mikor elsőként megtudta, mi történt Jackkel, összetrombitálta a csapatot, hogy segítsenek neki jobb kedvre deríteni Jacket. Még elvitték ide a pizzázóba is, mert Jack szerette az Eldernindzsák hawaii fogását.  
Ám Jack rá se bírt nézni a pizzára, nagyon maga alatt volt.  
\- Kirúgtak...  
\- Ezt mondtad már ezerszer - szólt Arnold. - Legalább egy kicsit egyél. Valamit muszáj enned, csak így tudsz jobban gondolkozni.  
\- Szerintem a tesónak kell egy slukk a füvemből, és mindjárt másképp látja a világot - hozakodott elő az ötlettel Kurta.  
\- Ez nem rossz ötlet! - bólogatott Bozont.  
\- Hülyék! - szidta őket Gwen. - Jacknek nem fű kéne, hanem egy kis támogatás... de én vagyok a hibás. Én hiszek a vonzás törvényében és a karmában. Tegnap felhoztam neki rossz példának, hogy kirúghatják és elveszítheti otthonát, ha nem tanul a hibáiból.  
\- Gwen, te hülye vagy - mondta Ciklon. - És rohadtul balszerencsét hozó is!  
\- Mit magyarázol, répaarc? Hogy lennék én balszerencsét hozó?  
\- Úgy, hogy az exbarátnője vagy - érvelt Ciklon. - Ha az exek együtt lógnak, csak a baj van vele, és ti exbarátnők a férfiaknak olyanok vagytok, mint a babonásoknak a fekete macska.  
\- Így van - szólt közbe Bozont. - Mindig is mondtam, hogy exek között nincs és nem lehet barátság, mert csak a baj van belőle, és ti nők nem bocsátotok semmit, szerettek mindig csak fájdalmat és bajt okozni pasijaitoknak, vagy az exeteknek, amíg a sírba nem viszitek.  
\- Bozont, te inkább maradj csendbe és menj inkább vissza a kutyádhoz, vagy keress egy buzit magadnak, ha már ennyire hímsoviniszta vagy. Te meg Ciklon, egy rohadt önző szemetesláda vagy, mert ha nem követelted volna Jacktől azt a kurva vinyót, ez meg se történt volna.  
\- Annyit segítettem már Jacknek...  
\- De ő is elég sokat segített neked! Milyen legjobb barát vagy te, hogy még követeled is a hálát a legjobb barátodtól! Látod, hogy mit okozott az önzőséged...  
\- Ne cseszegessétek már egymást - szólt rájuk Arnold. - Az egyetlen személy, akit okolhatunk érte, az csakis Robotnik. Kicseszett Jackkel és elérte, amit akart. Jacket kivágta a főnöke, mint macskát szarni, ő meg elégedett lehet.  
\- De hát megígérte... és volt egy üzletünk is... - nyögte szomorúan Jack. - Mocskos szemét disznó...  
\- Majd megbosszuljuk - mondta Ciklon.  
\- Azt majd a karma elintézi - mondta Gwen, aki Jack fejét paskolta vigasztalóan. - Jack, kár ezen már keseregned. Azért mégis tisztában voltál vele, hogy az a görény előbb vagy utóbb tesz róla, hogy kirúgjon. Amit most tehetsz, megnyugszol, eszel valamennyit, aztán mihamarabb szerzel egy másik munkát.  
\- Lehet, az lesz... és lehet megint megpróbálkozok néhány cégnél bemutatni néhány találmányomat.  
\- És szerinted ezúttal sikerrel jársz? - kérdezte Arnold.  
\- Megéri próbálkozni, amíg valahol nem veszik meg a jogokat.  
\- Szerintem az lenne a legjobb, hogy ha más fejlesztői központoknál inkább belépsz dolgozni, nem pedig rájuk tukmálni a cuccaidat - javasolta Gwen.  
\- Az még nehezebb, nagy diplomás, sokat látott embereket szerveznek be - sóhajtotta Jack. - Ha másként lenne, én szívesebben dolgoznék a Dark Vortex & Companynál.  
Ciklon kiröhögte Jacket.  
\- Jack, Jack, Jack... ha három diplomád is lenne, téged akkor se venne maga mellé egy olyan alak, mint ez a Dr Vort!  
\- Hogy érted, hogy milyen alak? - replikázott Jack.  
\- Sznob, suttyó, pénzes és kiszámíthatatlan.  
\- Ne beszélj így róla! Dr Mortiner Vort Amerika, Európa és Ázsia legbefolyásosabb, legnagyszerűbb, a legzseniálisabb, a legokosabb és a legnagyobb karizmával rendelkező tudós, akit valaha a hátán hordott a föld!  
\- Kezdődik... - sóhajtott Gwen.  
\- Nem értem, miért kell nyáladzani utána? - morgott Ciklon. - Csak mert szerinted ő Amerika, Európa és Ázsia legbefolyásosabb, legnagyszerűbb, a legzseniálisabb, a legokosabb és a legnagyobb karizmával rendelkező tudós, akit valaha a hátán hordott a föld? És a legbeképzeltebb rosszképű sznob alak is!  
\- Ciklon, mindjárt hozzád vágom ezt a pizzát - sóhajtott mérgesen Jack.  
Ahogy ő mondta, a nemzetközi hírű Dark Vortex and Company a legbefutottabb és leghíresebb fejlesztői kutatópont volt, ahonnan megannyi olyan találmány és szer jutott ki emberek közé, ami rengeteget segített a világnak. Ennek a cégnek volt a vezetpje a büszke Dr Mortiner Vort, az eddig ismert legnagyszerűbb és legstílusosabb tudós. Állítólag már tinédzser korában kezdett feltalálói tárgyakkal foglalkozni, melyek idáig juttatták el. A szerte a világon az elektronikai, mechanikai, valamint a gyógyszerek hatvanegy százalékát Dr Vort termékei tették ki, még az amerikai hadügynek is kiszolgáltatott igaz hazafiként hasznos haditárgyakat.  
Jacknek már kiskorában ő volt a példaképe. Azóta határozta el, hogy egy nap ő is olyan lesz, mint Dr Vort. De annál nagyobb álma volt, hogy egyszer majd együtt fognak dolgozni egy igazán nagyszerű dolgon, amivel megválthatják a világot. Ez volt a legnagyobb oka Jacknek, hogy megpróbálkozzon ő is úgy kiépíteni karrierjét, ahogyan azt Dr Vort tette ifjonc korában. De sajnos nem épült a karrierje, hanem tervei omlottak össze büszkesége miatt. Ettől függetlenül nagyon reménykedett.  
Az is lehet, hogy talán rosszul indult el... mióta Gwen megemlítette, hogy talán nem eladással kéne kezdenie, hanem rendesen dolgozni egy BowCo-nál valamennyivel ízlésesebb helyen, elkezdtek benne forogni azok a bizonyos fogaskerekek. Emlékezett egy dokumentumfilmre, ami Dr Vort életéről szólt, és azt megnézte egyszer Wuya társaságában még kiskorában. Emlékezett rá, hogy a kommentár megemlítette, hogy Vortess egy autógyárban kezdett dolgozni részmunkaidőben főiskola mellett, ahol megtanulta a mechanika belső felépítését. Persze abban az időben építgette saját karrierjét is, ahol fel tudta használni korábbi munkatapasztalatait.  
Jack csak most értette meg igazán, hogy ha célt akar elérni az életben, akkor munkatapasztalattal kell azt megoldania, csak azután jöhetnek a jobbnál jobb találmányok.  
Miközben Jack barátai örömére fogta a pizzáját és enni kezdte, közben a falra szerelt tévéképernyőn elkezdődött a délutáni hírek.  
\- A délután háromórás híreinket hallják - szólt a bemondó a tévében. - Újabb négy fiatal tűnt el az elmúlt három napban. Két New York-i, egy japán és egy brit állampolgár eltűnéséről számolt be a rendőrségi jelentés. A két manhattani lányt, a tizenhat éves Emily Zoidot és a tizenhét Trixie Cartert a szemtanúk jelentése szerint a Central Parkban látták utoljára tegnap délután négy óra környékén. A japán állampolgár... egy huszonegy éves Miroku nevű személy... neki nem tudtuk meg a vezetéknevét... szóval az urat péntek éjféltájt környékén látták utoljára Rock Night Roll-ban, ahol szemtanúk szerint a híres japán együttes, a Blast koncertjére jött, miközben nőket molesztált...  
\- Hé, ez nem az a seggfej, aki pénteken a rockklubban megfogta a seggem és megkérdezte, hogy nem akarok-e kölykei anyja lenni? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Gwen.  
\- Ez ő! - röhögött Kurta. - Még ott a kézjegyed az arcán! Hahahahahaha!  
\- ... végezetül a brit állampolgár, a tizennyolc éves Noxy Wings, aki szintén Central Park környékén tűnhetett el tegnap, ahogy az elhagyott iratai is igazolták. - folytatta a híradós. - Ezzel a négy emberrel együttvéve már tizenegy személy tűnt el rejtélyes módon New Yorkban. A New York-i rendőrkapitányság szóvivője tájékoztatta a sajtót, hogy a rendőrség nagy erőfeszítéssel nyomoz az ügyben és arra szólítja fel a lakosságot, illetve az egész országot, hogy aki látja ezeket a személyeket, vagy tud valamit hollétükről, azonnali hatállyal értesítsék a rendőrséget...  
\- Hihetetlen, hogy eltűnnek egyesek manapság... pedig New Yorkban nem lehet eltévedni! - jegyezte meg Kurta.  
\- Szerintem túlbonyolítanak mindent - legyintett Arnold. - Ezek mind fiatal, kiskorú, vagy fiatal felnőtt személyek, és gondolhatjátok, hogy az ilyenek sokszor csak úgy fogják magukat és eltűnnek. Mibe, hogy jövő hétre az egyik fele drogosan kerül elő?  
\- Ja... totál beszívva. - morfondírozott Ciklon. - Na de most le kell lépnem... készülni kell a ma esti melóra. És Jack, fel a fejjel, majd találsz egy jobb helyet, mint az a szutyok BowCo volt.  
\- Köszi Ciklon - bólintott Jack.  
\- De Dr Vort attól még szerintem egy féreg!  
Jack utána hajított egy pizzaszeletet, aminek az Eldernindzsa tagjai nem nagyon örültek.

Jack estefele elköszönve barátaitól hazament, hogy átfontolja az életét és a jövőjét. Valamint az önéletrajzát is, ha szeretné, hogy mihamarabb behívják állásinterjúra valamerre. Nem szívesen szeretett volna munka nélkül maradni olyan sokáig, hiszen végleges volt az anyagi helyzete és fizetnie kellene a lakbért is.  
Hazaérve első dolga volt átnéznie a mai napon érkezett postát. Eszébe jutott, hogy még a számlákat is be kell fizetnie mihamarabb. Így meg aztán végképpen nem marad még egy centje se, mire sikerül találnia legalább egy lehetséges munkahelyet.  
Felment a lakására, aztán csak úgy az ebédlőasztalra dobálta lefele a leveleket.  
\- Számla, számla, számla... - motyogta szomorkásan. - Ez is egy számla, ez meg... huh?  
Az utolsó levél, ami a keze ügyében maradt, az nem egy számla volt, még csak egyetlen ismerősétől sem kapott. Rokonai sem voltak már, akik írhattak volna neki.  
Alaposan átnézve szinte kiáltott a meglepettségtől. A levél feladója a DV & CO-tól jött. Méghozzá egyenest Jacknek címezve!  
A fiú mohón felbontotta levelet, majd olvasni kezdte.

 _Tisztelt Jack Spicer úr!_  
 _Értesítjük, hogy Önnek álláslehetőséget kínálunk világhírű fejlesztői cégünk, Dark Vortex & Company New York-i székhelyén. Bár az Ön eladásra szánt termékét két éve elutasítottuk, a felsőbb vezetőség utólagos döntéssel arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy az Ön képesítései nagy szolgálatunkra tehet szert._  
 _Ha úgy dönt, hogy elfogadja az állásajánlatunkat, kérjük jelenjen meg állásinterjúra a fent említett székhelyünkön reggel 8 óra és 10 között, vagy délután 2 óra és 5 óra között bármelyik napon, amikor Ön ráér. Mellékelünk az Ön számára vendég-belépőkártyát és egy felhatalmazó iratot, amit köteles felmutatnia a recepciónál. Mindenképpen hozza el iratait és önéletrajzát._  
 _Tisztelettel:_  
 _Perselus Piton Prof._  
 _(New York-i Dark Vortex & Company főtitkára és műszakvezetőhelyettese)_

Jacknek vagy ötvenszer kellett újra elolvasnia a levelet, hogy felfogja a levélben összefoglaltakat. Azt hitte, csak álmodott, pedig még ébren volt. Még arra is gondolt, hogy Ciklon szórakozik vele egy hamis levéllel, ám a Perselus Piton professzor giccses aláírása és az aláírás alá nyomott pecsét eredetiek voltak.  
\- Bazmeg... - Jack hátradőlt a székében. - Bazmeg...  
Délelőtt a kirúgás pillanatától fogva még maga alatt volt, de ez a bánat teljesen elszállt. A fiúval most estére madarat lehetett fogatni. Állást kínáltak neki a világ legközismertebb fejlesztői cégében itt New Yorkban! Értékelik az ő képesítéseit! Ráadásul úgy hívták meg állásinterjúra, hogy még csak nem is követelik a felsőbbfokú végzettséget!  
Úgy látszik, a sors kárpótolta az igazságtalan elbocsátásért, Jack már ennél jobban hitt a karmában és a vonzás törvényében, ahogy Gwen is. Örömében felbontotta egy bontatlan borát, amit pár hónappal ezelőtt kapott születésnapjára, majd bekapcsolta a számítógépét, hogy hangfalon keresztül hallgathassa belőle kedvenc Nightwish és Metallica számait. Míg magányos ünneplés közt emelte poharát és ivott a DV & CO aranyszívű vezetőségére, akik új esélyt adtak neki élete jobbá fordításához, elgondolkozott rajta, hogy megossza-e jó hírét a barátaival.  
De végül úgy döntött, hogy egyelőre nem mond nekik semmit, mert Jack is tudta, hogy még esélyes, hogy meggondolják magukat a cégnél és nem alkalmazzák. Ezért kell majd a legjobbat mindenképpen kihoznia magából azon az állásinterjún. Azért mégis bölcsebb döntés, ha előbb alaposan felkészül és utánanéz egy kicsit a cég elvárásainak és egyéb fontos információinak a honlapjukon. Így kell majd neki önéletrajzát is szépen átformálnia és újrafogalmaznia, valamint egy motivációs levelet mellékelnie, aminél majd segíthet Doof bácsi. Semmiképpen se szabad utalni arra, hogy kirúgták, mert akkor félő, hogy ezért nem akarnák alkalmazni.  
Ami mindennél fontosabb, hogy külsőleg is jó benyomást keltsen. Ideje hát elővennie a kifinomult, elegáns öltönyét, amit utoljára főiskolai gólyabankettjén hordott. Arra az időre még a haját is rendbe kellett szednie... vajon hol van az a hajzselé?  
Ami a barátait illette, semmiféleképpen se akarta őket még tájékoztatni a helyzetről, majd az állásinterjú után. Ahogy a vonzás törvénye megvalósult, úgy biztos volt, hogy balszerencsét hozhat, ha most beszél erről. Félt, hogy a többiek elkezdik ugratni vagy mondogatni neki, hogy úgyse fogják felvenni.  
Jack Gwenről tudta, hogy ő támogatná őt, de óvatosságra intené. Arnold, aki hozzá hasonlóan többször is megjárta, hogy elutasították, ő is rögtön azt mondaná, hogy ne igyon előre a medve bőrére. Bozont és Kurta, mivel mindkettő ostoba, kinevetnék.  
Ami Cikont illeti, ő reakciójától fél a legjobban Jack. Ahhoz képest, hogy a legjobb barátja, nemhogy nem támogatná, még sok negatív dolgot mondana, próbálná lebeszélni erről az egészről, valamint szidná folyamatosan Dr Vortot. Pedig egy legjobb barátnak támogatnia kéne őt, nem ellene beszélni és lehordani mindennek...  
Jack nem tudta felfogni, hogy Ciklon miért gyűlöli a koruk legjobb feltaláló tudósát. Talán attól fél, hogy a robotok szerte a világon elveszítik a munkájukat és használhatatlanná válnak, ha egyszer Dr Vort feltalál olyasmit, amivel pótolhatnák őket? Képtelenség... a robotok a világ legszakértőbb fickói, ha technológiáról van szó. Mechanikai tudományban, fejlesztésekben, gépiparokban, hadseregben, informatikában és ezekhez hasonló hivatásokban mindig szükség van rájuk, és köztük is vannak sikeres személyek, akik nem csak ezekben, de a közéletben is szerepet játszottak. Például a japán származású Soji Daitarn, aki nemcsak megbecsült képviselő volt a tokiói kormányban, de őneki köszönhető egy csomó hadvédelmi fellépés, amit fontolóra vett a NATO is. Vagy Jenny Wakeman amerikai fiatal énekes robotlány, aki éneklés mellett rengeteg drogfüggő tinédzsernek segít leszokni a kábítószerezésről. Na és ott van Sir Optimus Peter Gary David Prime brit miniszterelnök, aki egykor az uralkodói hadseregben szolgált tábornokként, majd sikeres békefenntartói és politikai fellépéseiért Nobel-Díjat kapott. Nem csoda, hogy a egyedül Sir Prime-ot tartották a világ legbecsületesebb robotpolitikusának.  
Mindez szép és jó, a robotok sokkal többre képesek és sokkal nagyobb a túlélési esélyük a húsvér lényeknél, de ahogy Jack is tudta nagyon jól, nekik is megvoltak a fajtáikhoz kötött hibák. A robotok gondolkodási módja sokkal eltér a húsvér társaiktól és sajnos a legtöbbjük nagyon szeszélyes és beképzelt. Mivel géplények, így nem rendelkeztek túl nagy empátiával mások, de főleg egymás iránt, folyton követelik magunak a nekik járó tiszteletet és egyelő bánásmódot. Nem mintha nem lenne békés együttélés a húsvérek és a géplények között a Földön, de főleg az emberi fajt zavarta nagyon az ők dolgaik. Sajnos az emberek a világ másik legönzőbb lényei, akik mindig irányító félként akartak bizonyítani.  
Ha Jack túlzónak is hisz, szerinte Ciklon egy rossz komikus példája a robotoknak, ha már a rossz tulajdonságaikról van szó. Csakis a robotok szeszélyes természetével tudta csak bemagyarázni legjobb barátja bunkó szokásait, amihez sajnos még a személyes jegyei is hozzájárultak. Hát igen, a robotok se egyformák mind... vannak kivételesen jóindulatúak és kedvesek, de vannak önzőek is. Jack meg pont a legtaplóbb alakot fogta ki a Transformer alcsoportból, akiket mindig is a legnagyképűbbnek tartott az összes többi közül.  
Jack döntése végleges volt, egy szót nem fog szólni erről se Ciklonnak, se a többieknek, amíg nem végleges az új állás. Miután megitta a borát, reménykedve a legjobb jövőben, büszkén feküdt le aludni, hogy másnap frissen nekikezdjen a gondos, de laza előkészületeknek.

Késő estére járt, már lassan zártak, csak az éjjeli műszakosok maradtak helyükön dolgozni az alsóbb szinteken. A felsőbb szintről már mind hazamentek a nappali dolgozók.  
Perselus Piton professzor még bent volt, hogy beszélgessen főnökével, Dr Vorttal, aki két hete tért vissza Egyesült Államokba, hogy itthon folytathassa félbemaradt munkáit. Most hogy már nem voltak fontosabb kötelességei, a világhírű tudós több időt tudott szánni maga dolgaira is. Például ma este magához rendelte a professzort, hogy négyszemközt beszélhessen vele, mielőtt elmegy a dolgára.  
Piton professzor engedelmesen ment fel az épület tetőterére, ahol Dr Vort irodája és egyben rezidenciája állt. A tetőtér két szintből állt. Modern, üveges, kellemes hangulatot sugárzott, főleg az ízléses antik berendezéssel.  
Dr Vort jelenpillanatban az irodájában állt és szivarozott, közben hol az az üvegfalból nézte New York fénykavalkádos, esti képét, hol adott egy-egy kekszet kedvenc papagájainak, Rikácsnak és Kalóznak. A papagájok lelkesen falatozták nekik felkínált nassolnivalót.  
A középkorú tudóson meglátszott a korosodás az ötvenes éveiben, de annak ellenére is nagyon jól tartotta magát. lenőtt, válíg érő fekete alapon vörös csíkozatú haját hátrasimítva viselte, kivéve az első tincseket, melyeket oldalra simítva viselt. Fekete bőrnadrágot és fehér inget viselt, föléje hosszú, ujjatlan, fekete cipzáras talárt, és hozzá illő csatos, elegáns bőrcsizmát. Sötét tekintete nyugodalmasságot sugárzott, de annál élénkebb kíváncsiságot és szomjat a tudás irányában.  
Piton professzor kellőképpen jelent meg Dr Vort irodájában.  
\- Hivatott, doktor úr? - kérdezte lassú, monoton hangján.  
\- Nem siettél, Perselus - jegyezte meg Dr Vort. - Sőt, kényelmes megjelenésedből úgy látom, hogy a dolgok tökéletesen alakulnak. Tehát elintéztél mindent, amire megbíztalak?  
\- Igen, elintéztem - bólintott a jobbkeze.  
\- A rusnya kövér fickó, az a magát doktornak nevezni merő undok Robotnik?  
\- Lekenyerezve.  
\- Az állásajánlat a helyén?  
\- A helyén, öt perccel rá a fiú kezébe is vette. Úgyhogy bármikor számíthatunk jelenlétére az épületben.  
\- Helyes - bólintott Dr Vort.  
\- Doktor úr, ha megengedi megjegyzésem, Jack Spicer ugyan rendelkezik ifjú korához képest elég nagy tudással és ambicióval, de még sokat kell tanulnia ahhoz, hogy a mi szintünket elérje. A találmánya, az az öntisztító elektromos fogkefe, amivel két évvel ezelőtt beállított hozzánk, nem volt elég meggyőző számunkra, hogy értékeljük és megvegyük a jogokat. Ezáltal úgy hittem nem rendelkezik elég élettapasztalattal még, hogy terméke megvétele helyett állást ajánljunk neki. Szerintem még most sincs még felkészülve arra, hogy magunk közé vegyük.  
\- Perselus... drága jobbkezem - csóválta fejét Dr Vort, miközben szívott szivarjából, majd kifújta a füstöt. - Te mindig is csak a külső benyomás alapján ítélted meg az embereket. Sokszor mondtam neked, hogy a belső tudást nézzed első sorban, aztán a külső jegyeket. Semmi se az, aminek látszik. Engedd meg, hogy megmagyarázzam, egyelőre még körülírva, hogy miért szeretném ezt a kis fiatalembert tudni a kezem alatt. Abban egyetértek, hogy találmányai nem elegendőek, de viszont a korábbi személyleírások szerint, amikről beszámolt neked a bizottság többi tagja nem sokkal korábbi megjelenése után, én úgy hiszem, Spicer sokra többre hivatott. Benne van a feladni nem akarás, az empátia és az az elszántság céljai iránt. Nagyon tehetséges fiú és megérdemli az esélyt. Ráadásul a miértek másik része a múltra vezetnek vissza. Azokra, amiknek egy részéről te is tudsz.  
\- Igen, tudok - bólintott Piton professzor. - Csak ha már ennyire szeretted volna a fiút köztünk tudni, miért hagytad, hogy elutasítsuk és elküldjük két évvel ezelőtt.  
\- Mert jobbnak láttam, ha egy ideig még boldogul egy kicsit az életben, hogy felkészülhessen és tanuljon a hibáiból. Végül is jót tett neki szerintem, hogy abban a lerobbant kis helyen, mint BowCo, dolgozhatott. Ez az ő kis kiindulópontja az életben a siker felé. Én is így kezdtem, egy lepukkadt kis autógyárban. Szánalomra méltó, igazságtalan bánásmódok közt életem, de mint látod, Perselus, kiálltam az élet legnehezebb próbáit, és itt tartok most. Itt vagyok a világ tetején.  
\- Ön azt gondolja, hogy a fiú még nagy hasznára válhat?  
\- Igen, így gondolom - mosolygott titokzatosan Vort. - Szükségem van egy különleges tehetségre, Perselus. Valaki olyanra, aki rám emlékeztett és hasonló utakat jár be. Valaki olyaskire, aki egy napon utódomként átveheti a helyemet, mikor én már elértem végső céljaimat és megpihentethetem fáradt öreg szárnyaim.


	4. 4 Állásinterjú

Jack három napig mást sem csinált, csak izgatottan készült az állásinterjúra. Nem nagyon ért rá így találkozni a barátaival, akik nem értették ezt az elszántságot, ami jelen pillanatban Jackben élt. Ciklon még gyanakodott is. Hiába kérdezősködött sokat, hogy mire készül, de Jack annyit mondott, hogy majd csütörtökön megmondja.  
Az egyetlen személy, akinek csak félig-meddig mondta el a dolgokat, az Doof bácsi volt, hogy segítsen neki motivációs levele elkészítésében. Doof bácsival délután találkozott a központhoz eső legközelebbi kávézóban, miután a német tudós befejezte a műszakját. Azért itt találkoztak, mert itt biztosítva volt a laptop használata a motivációs levél megírásához, valamint Jack nem akart várni a központ előtt. Nem szívesen akart összefutni Robotnikkel vagy Mr Bowserrel. Bár szíve szerint Jack az előbbit szívesen kiosztotta volna azért a szemétségért, amit vele tett. Még ott élt a fiú lelki szemei előtt, ahogy Robotnik elégedetten vigyorgott rá, mikor kirúgás után az öltözőbe kellett mennie a holmijaiért.  
Na majd akkor vigyorogjon, ha megtudja, hogy Jack DV & CO alkalmazottja lesz... persze, ha sikerül. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy a kövér disznó sokszor próbálkozott jelentkezni a cégnél, de a vezetőség nem volt hajlandó még takarítónak sem felvenni őt oda, pedig Robotniknak sokkal nagyobb a tapasztalata és a végzettsége, mint Jacknek. Talán ott rögtön észrevették, hogy kedves jelentkezőjük nagyon rosszindulatú.  
Doof bácsi mosolyogva köszöntötte Jacket a kávézóban és megveregette a fiú vállát.  
\- Jack, örülök, hogy találkoztunk. El se hiszed, hogy milyen káosz van, amióta el kellett onnan menned.  
\- Gondolom, még senki se jött a helyemre - jegyezte meg Jack.  
\- Az a baj, hogy hamar találtak más embert a helyedre - mondta el Doof bácsi. - David Grehem a neve. Lelkes fiú, de egy igazi balfék és folyton elszúr valamit. Meglátszik a hiányod, de sajnos ezzel kell beérni, mert nem nagyon jelentkeztek az állásra.  
\- Na vajon miért... - mondta nagy adag iróniával Jack.  
\- Megjegyzem, és csak neked, hogy mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Robotnik szánt szándékkal rúgatott ki téged, csak az volt a baj, hogy meggondolatlanul csinálta. És Mr Bowser is rosszul tette, hogy kirúgott, csak ő nem ismeri be, és az a baj, akit hivatalosan már kirúgott, törvényekre hivatkozva nem vehet vissza. De az egyetlen jó hír, hogy alaposan megfenyegette Robotniket, hogy ő is repülni fog, ha nem változtatt hozzáállásán alkalmazottakkal szemben. Az se tetszett neki, ahogy kezelte a múlt pénteki dolgokat. De a kedves műszakvezető azért jól fogadta, mert amióta kirúgatott téged, sokkal elégedettebb magával és sokkal diszkrétebben is viselkedik.  
\- Mert elérte, amit akart... Doof bácsi, én tényleg nem értem már... miért utál engem ennyire az a kövér barom? Sose volt senkivel se kedves, de velem különösképpen úgy bánt, mint egy kutyával.  
\- Őszintén, fiam, nem tudom - sóhajtotta Doof bácsi. - Miután elmentél, rákérdeztem, hogy ezt miért kellett csinálnia veled, mire legyintett, hogy ez nem az én dolgom, majd visszament terpeszkedni. De tudod, mi a furcsa? Másnap egy igen pompás BMW 6-os Cabrioval parkolt a a központ elé.  
\- Micsoda?! - pislogott Jack. - Egy Cabrioval? Azoknak az ára nagyon nagy! A hájadéknak még a félévi fizetése is csak az egynegyede egy ilyen autó árának! Honnan volt neki erre pénze?  
\- Én is ezt kérdeztem tőle, mire Robotnik azt válaszolta, hogy nyert egy kis pénzt egy sorsoláson... még azt a márkás napszemüveget és a piszok drága öltönyét is látnod kellett volna! Egy sorsoláson? Még mellesleg lottón nyerhette volna... valami nagyon nincs rendben, mert az egyik pillanatban még lepukkadt kis műszakvezetőként tette magát, aztán nem sokkal a kirúgásod után olyan, mint egy kifinomult nagyember, akinek mindene megvan. A köpenyem egyem meg, ha van valami gazság a háttérben, amiben nagyon benne volt.  
\- Igazából már nem is érdekel igazán, hogy fene jó dolga lett annak a piszoknak - legyintett Jack. - Inkább térjünk a lényegre.  
\- Jól van, fiam, akkor hát lássuk, miben tudok neked segíteni.  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy kaptam egy állásajánlatot egy... kicsivel igényesebb helyen, mint a központ - magyarázta Jack. - És majd holnapután csütörtökön megyek majd az állásinterjúra.  
\- Nocsak, hamar összejött neked egy állásinterjú! - lelkendezett Doof bácsi. - Na és honnan jött az állásajánlat?  
\- Azt még nem szeretném mondani, tudod, a babona miatt, nem szeretnék kapkodni. Szeretném, ha minden tökéletes lenne. Az önéletrajzomat már igényesebben módosítottam, csak meg kéne még csinálnom a motivációs levelem, és ebben az ügyben rád gondoltam.  
\- Ááááh, értem! Nos, fiam, bármelyik is az a másik fejlesztői központ, számíthatsz rám. Az a fontos, hogy jó legyen a megjelenésed meg a papírjaid is. Örülök, hogy hozzám fordultál, mert vannak tapasztalataim. Esetleg hadd lássam az önéletrajzodat is, csak úgy ellenőrzésképpen.  
Jack megmutatta neki laptopján az önéletrajzát is, meg az elkezdett motivációs levelét is. Doof bácsi végigellenőrzött mindent, majd segített Jacknek a helyesírási hibákat és a küllemet módosítani az önéletrajzában. A motivációs levelet Jack írta meg, és azt a német tudós írta át neki úgy, hogy megfelelő és tökéletes legyen az állásajánlók szemében. Munka közben kávét is rendeltek, amit egy rózsaszínű elefánt pincér szolgált fel nekik. Mikor Jack belekortyolt, nem értette, hogy Robotnik miért tartotta a kávét szarnak, mikor szerinte egész kellemes és finom.  
Másfél órás munka után, mikor mindketten tökéletesnek és késznek tartották a motivációs levelet és az önéletrajzot is, Jack lecsukta a laptopját, s eltette a táskájába.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél, Doof bácsi - hálálkodott Jack.  
\- Semmiség, Jack, bármikor - mosolygott Doof bácsi. - Nagyon remélem, hogy megkapod a munkát. Mindenképpen tudni szeretnék róla. Majd elmondod utána, hogy mégis hol ajánlottak neked munkát... van kedved hazakísérni?  
\- Szívesen elkísérnélek, de haza kell rohannom az öltönyömért, hogy még zárás előtt tisztítóba vihessem, ha másnapra tisztán akarom megkapni.  
\- Az a fontos, minél szebb a külső benyomásod, annál nagyobb az esélyed - kacsintott Doof bácsi. - No de elvihetlek-e az autómmal egy darabon? Sokkal jobb, ha nem szenvedsz végig a tömegközlekedésen addig a laptopoddal, még ellopják.  
\- Nagyon köszönöm, Doof bácsi, de ne fáradj miattam, csak menj haza és pihenj nyugodtan. Nagyon sokat dolgoztál ma.  
\- Ahogy gondolod - bólintott Doof bácsi. - Hát, fiam, nagyon sok sikert kívánok neked, aztán majd értesíts, ha van hír az állásról.  
Azzal megveregette mosolyogva Jack vállát és búcsút intve elindult. Jack is megindult haza az öltönyéért.  
Ahhoz képest, hogy Doof bácsinak azt mondta, hogy nem érdekli őt már Robotnik dolgai, azért mégis fejébe ütött valami. Honnan volt Robotniknak Cabriora és méregdrága ruhára pénze? Talán véletlen egybeesés, hogy akkor gazdagodik meg hirtelen, miután oly szépen kirúgatta Jacket?  
A fiú arra gondolt, talán nem is nyerte azt a pénzt, hanem valaki lefizette a kövér disznót. Ha azért fizették volna le Robotniket, hogy őt, Jacket kipenderítse az állásából... áh, nem. Ez hülyeség. Robotnik önző, bunkó, lusta, kiszámíthatatlan alak volt, de Jack nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a volt műszakvezetője belemenjen egy ilyen bűntettbe, mint a kenőpénz elfogadása.  
Lehet, hogy ez talán valami átmeneti üldözési mánia volt, ami elborította Jack gondolatait, míg hazafele tartott. Talán csak véletlen egybeesés volt a két egymást követő esemény. Csak igaza lehet Doof bácsinak, és Robotnik csoda folytán nyert egy sorsoláson. De ettől függetlenül még nagyon el volt képedve azon, hogy azt a pénzt valaki így képes elszórni ilyen felesleges kényelmekre, mint öltöny és autó.  
Ha Jack nyerne annyi pénzt a sorsoláson, azt eladná tőkének, amiből folyamatosan jönne neki egy rakat pénz. Abból meg tudná biztosítani az életét, s talán visszatérhet a főiskolára. De előtte a pénz egy kis töredékét egy baráti körben folytatott sörözésre költené...

A napok eseménymentesen teltek, bár Jack sok energiát fektetett be a felkészülésbe. Önéletrajza, motivációs levele, iratai, öltözéke rendben volt. A beszédet a tükör előtt gyakorolta. Igyekezett megtanulni minél természetesebb, laza, de annál illedelmesebb és kellemesebb arcot vágni, miközben beszél. Wuya mindig is azt mondta, hogy a jó benyomást nemcsak a ruha teszi, hanem a hozzáállás és a jó beszéd. Ugyan Jack nem állt szóba keresztanyjával három éve, de voltak okos szavai, amiket kapcsolatuktól függetlenül meg tudott fogadni.  
Többször is átolvasta a cég honlapját és átnyálazta az arról szóló híreket és a kommenteket. Talált hasznos és hasztalan tippeket. Még a cégnél dolgozó vezetőségről is keresett információkat, hogy tudhassa, mivel lehet lekenyerezni őket állásinterjú esetén. Így tudta meg, hogy Perselus Piton professzor nem szereti a lelkes személyeket, és nagyon kemény munkát vár el az alkalmazottaktól, de annál jobban értékeli a fáradozásukat. Tehát végre egy szigorú és igazságos, ám korrekt ember. Nem úgy, mint Robotnik...  
Aztán elérkezett a csütörtök.  
Jack hajnali hatkor indult el otthonról szépen és kifinomultan kiöltözve. Szépen megfürdött, vadócul hátrasimított haját pedig hátrazselézte és megformálta ízlésesre. Mikor felvette a frissen megtisztított öltönyét, majd nyakára kötötte nyakkendőjét, úgy nézett ki, mintha egy fekete öltönyös parlamenti képviselő lenne.  
Ötvenszer is átnézte, megvan-e mindene a válltáskájában, mielőtt elindult.  
A DV & CO amerikai székhelye Manhattan belvárosában állt, magasan a város legmagasabb felhőkarcolóival egy magasságban szinte. Három belső hidakkal összekötött vaskos, emeletes épületekből, valamint szárnyakból állt. Innen egész jól rá lehetett látni az egész belvárosra, valamint a Central Parkra.  
Jack megállt az emberi erővel át nem törhető automatikusan nyíló üvegajtón, amin csak a levélben kapott kártyával tudott keresztüllépni. Minden lépését mozgó kamerák követték, mint bármelyik másét is, ki az épületbe belépett vagy tartózkodott. A fiú nagy elismeréssel köszöntötte az elő-biztonsági rendszert. Vajon milyen lehet a belső biztonsági rendszer, gondolta ahhoz képest, hogy tudta, a cég távol akarta tartani a külvilágot, főleg a tolvajokat a féltve őrzött projektjeiktől és titkaiktól.  
A főcsarnok hatalmas volt, akár a korábbi munkahelyének a főépülete kétszer befért volna. Stílusa modern, futurisztikus, öt emelet magasságig ért plafonja. Tisztán lehetett látni az itt dolgozó személyeket az emeleteken menni dolgaikra. Elvétve, stílusosan elhelyezkedtek szépen ápolt növények, melyek jobban emelték a népes fő csarnok hangulatát. Ugyanígy ácsorogtak vagy járőröztek a biztonsági őrök.  
Miután Jack elámulva pislogott végig a fő csarnok tisztaságán és szépségén, szinte epekedett a vágytól, hogy itt dolgozhasson. Elhatározta, hogy ha megkapja az állást, elmegy a BowCo-hoz, hogy mindezt a pöffeszkedő disznó orra alá dörgölhesse és pimaszságból megköszönje neki, hogy kirúgatta. Már maga előtt képzelte azt a seprűbajszos elvörösödött fejet... igazi visszavágó lehetne azért a sok szemétségért, amit Robotnik csinált vele. Jack már azzal túlszárnyalta őt, hogy a vezetőség maguktól hívták ide állásinterjúra egy levéllel: Robotniknak sose írtak, mindig magától kellett ügyködnie, hogy legalább egy órára betehesse ide a lábát és próbálkozzon érvelni, miért kéne őt felvenni.  
Ez adta meg a rugót Jacknek. Nagyon jól kell szerepelnie ahhoz, hogy megkaphassa az állást álmai munkahelyén, és megalázza a hájas köcsögöt. Tőle aztán repeszthet azon a Cabrion a flancos új ruháiban, ha Jacknek sikerül megkapnia az állást és fizetésből megszereznie a jogosítványt, majd aztán ő fog repeszteni menő öltözetben és napszemüvegben egy csinos fekete Ford Mustang Shelbyvel. Olyan csinossal, amilyen alakban az a híres német versenyző, Bumper "Űrdongó" Käferflügel repeszt a versenypályán.  
A fő csarnok közepén állt a gyűrű formájú recepciós asztal, benne két cég logójával mintázott, fegér inges recepciós nő pötyögtették a számítógépeket. Jack odament az egyikükhöz bejelentkezni.  
\- Jó napot - köszöntötte a recepciós nő. - Mivel állhatok rendelkezésére?  
\- Jó napot kívánok. Jack Spicer vagyok, és állásinterjúra érkeztem délelőtti fogadásra.  
\- Láthatnám az iratait és a beutaló levelet?  
Jack elővette és átnyújtotta a levélben kapott papírokat és az igazolványait. A recepciós nő nézegette őket, közben a gépen kikereste Jack nevét a névsorban.  
\- Jól van, Mr Spicer, az iratai rendben vannak, a neve szerepel a fogadandóak listáján - mondta a nő, miközben visszaadta Jack iratait. - Kérem vegye fel ezt az alkalmi belépőkártyát, amivel beléphet. Tizenkettedik emelet, balra a négyes folyosó, A1-től A9-es ajtóig bármelyik szobában fogadhatja valaki a vezetői bizottságtól. Távozásakor jutatsa ide vissza a belépőkártyát.  
A nő pötyögtetett a gépen, majd a nyomtatója kiadott egy újabb kártyát, amit nyakba akasztható tokba illesztett, majd átadta ezt Jacknek. A kártya egyik oldalon vonalkód állt, a másik oldalon ez a címke: _Jack Spicer - vendég, állásinterjú._  
\- Értesítem az érintett vezetőséget az ön jelenlétéről, de lehet, hogy egy-két órát is várnia kell a sorára, mert sokszor nagyon elfoglaltak.  
\- Értettem - bólintott Jack. - Köszönöm szépen magának.  
Azzal búcsút intett viszontlátásig, majd elindult az egyik üvegfalú lifthez, hogy elinduljon vele a tizenkettedik emelete. Még tisztán hallotta, hogy a másik recepciós nő kellemesen sóhajtott.  
\- Milyen kellemes kis úriember, nem? Ha tíz évvel fiatalabb lennék és nem lenne férjem, nagyon örülnék neki, ha itt dolgozna.  
\- Igen - értett egyet a kolléganője. -, ilyen okos, udvarias és csinos fiatalembereket jobban szeretem itt látni, mint az olyan ócska magukat tapasztaltabbnak és okosabbnak tartó erőszakos öreg személyek.  
\- Arra a csúnya kövér seprűbajszosra gondolsz? Gusztustalan egy ember... aztán csodálkozott, hogy keményen elutasították... négy hónapja próbálkozott utoljára!  
Jack elégedett vigyorral konstatálta, hogy bevált az elegáns külleme a recepciós hölgyeknél, valamint osztozkodott véleményükön. Belépve a liftbe, majd a tizenkettedik emelet felé indulva reménykedett, hogy az állásinterjún egy nő fogja fogadni. A nők mindig a külső alapján ítélnek először, ezt már maga is megtapasztalta korábban.  
Az harmadik emeletnél a lift megállt, majd beszálltak mellé néhányan, vagy kiszálltak. Egy zöld bőrű, öregedő ork férfi bársonyos lila öltözetben rávigyorgott Jackre, aki csak udvariasságból mosolygott vissza rá, de nem foglalkozott vele többet. Így utazott tovább a kissé zsúfolt liftben az ötödik emeletig, ahol végre megszabadulhatott a zsúfoltságtól és az őt bámuló orktól. Itt átszállt egy zártabb liftbe, ami tovább vitte őt a tizenkettedik emeletre. De az is gyakran megállt valamelyik emeleten a ki- és beszállók miatt.  
Végre megérkezett a tizenkettedik emeletre, s ahogy útba igazította a recepciós nő, Jack a balra eső folyosók negyedik szakaszába indult, amit egy újabb foton-üvegajtó zárt. Jack számára ez sem volt akadályt, a kapott belépőkártyával átléphetett rajta.  
Ezen a folyosón végig a kényelmes üléssoron várakoztak a szintén állásinterjúra várakozók vagy azok az alkalmazottak, akik vagy szüneteltek egy kicsit, vagy beszélni akartak egy még elcsíphető felettessel. Jack az A1 és az A9 jelölésűek közti ajtók hosszán foglalt helyet egy kosztümbe öltözött hölgy mellett. Elővette kézitáskájából a kedvenc sci-fi regényét, az _Űrdeltákat_ , majd olvasni kezdte, amíg be nem hívják.  
Legalább majdnem három órát várakozott, azalatt jöttek és mentek körülötte. Félfüllel figyelt, mikor szólítják őt valamelyik szobába. Nem fülelt hiába, már éppen elolvasta a hétszáz oldalas könyvének negyedét, mikor egy blúzos, csinos, szőke, de barázdás bundájú fiatal oroszlánhölgy hangját hallotta.  
\- Jack Spicert kérem az A7-es szobába!  
Jack eltette a könyvét, és odafáradt a hívásra.  
\- Jónapot, hölgyem - köszöntötte Spicer.  
\- Üdv, Mr Spicer, Vitani Scar vagyok, a bizottság asszisztense - mutatkozott be kéz fogás keretében az oroszlánhölgy. - Kérem, fáradjon be, és kezdhetjük az interjút.  
\- Csak ön után, kisasszony - lovagiaskodott Jack.  
Vitani Scar mosolygott és Jack udvariasságára előre lépett be a szobába, Jack pedig utána. Nem mutatta ki, de kicsit meglepődött, hogy a szobában rajtuk kívül még volt egy harmadik személy. Jack meg volt győződve róla, hogy a csinos két lábon járó feral születésű anthro hölggyel lesznek kettesben, de most hogy rá kellett ébrednie, a harmadik fél egy férfi volt, latba kellett a diszkrét sármos módszert. Ha Vitani Scar nem állásinterjúztató lenne, hanem szintén állásra jelentkező személy, bizonyára Jack örömmel hívta volna meg egy italra.  
\- Jó napot - köszönt Piton professzor. - Jack Spicer, ha nem tévedek.  
\- Üdvözlöm, uram - köszönt vissza udvariasan Jack jobbját nyújtva. - Igen, Jack Spicer vagyok.  
\- Perselus Piton professzor - mutatkozott be Piton professzor, miközben kezet fogott Jackkel.  
\- Akkor magától kaptam az értesítést.  
\- Igen, és ha nem voltam ott, de én foglalkoztam két éve az ön eladására szánt termékével, Mr Spicer.  
\- Azt hiszem, arra emlékszem.  
\- Remélem, hogy alkalmazottunkként jobb teljesítményekkel fog előállni ezúttal. Foglaljon helyet. Vitani, kezdheti a beszélgetést.  
\- Igen, uram. Lássuk az ön önéletrajzát, Mr Spicer.  
Jack átnyújtotta az önéletrajzot. Vitani átvette és végigolvasta első betűtől az utolsóig azt, közben elégedett mosollyal könyvelte el, hogy nemcsak a fiú néz ki igen tetszetős igényességgel, az önéletrajza is ugyanezt sugározza. Piton professzor közben jegyzetelni kezdett.  
\- Szóval ön magas szintű, kitűnő eredményű érettségivel rendelkezik és emellett munkáinkhoz is illő foglalkozásokon vett részt, és az egyikre még meg is kapta a szakmáját.  
\- Igen - bólintott Jack.  
\- Diákmunkásként dolgozott két helyen is, mint szerelő egy autós szervizben, majd rendszergazdaként egy informatikai kft-nél. Mostanáig egy kisebb fejlesztési vállalatnál, a BowConál dolgozott teljes tíz vagy tizenkét órában karbantartónak, jól mondom?  
\- Igen, de hétfőn azonnali hatállyal fel kellett ott mondanom.  
Piton professzor meresztette a fekete szemét Jacken.  
\- Miért? - kérdezte kíváncsian Vitani Scar.  
\- Nos... sajnos nem jók ott a körülmények, és vannak ott felettesek, akik nem igazán hajlandóak betartani a munkavédelmi szabályzatot és a diszkrét munkáltató-munkavállaló viszonyt - mondta diszkrét lazasággal Jack, amivel nem is burkolta el az igazságot, csak kihagyta azt a részt, hogy kirúgták. - Sokáig viseltem el, de sajnos ilyen körülmények közt már nem igazán tudtam ott folytatni a munkaviszonyomat.  
\- BowCo-ról sokszor hallani mifelénk - szólt Piton professzor lassú hangja. - Nincs túl jó híre. Nem nagyon tud működni az a központ, ha ott a vezetőség túl lustán kezelnek mindent, de nem viselkednek megfelelően a rájuk bízott alkalmazottakkal. Gondolom még felmondott alkalmazottként sem oszthat meg információkat.  
\- Nem. De nem is szeretnék erről beszélni, mert nem tárgya az állásinterjúnak.  
\- Nocsak, ezt szépen megfogalmazta, Mr Spicer, és ezzel egyet is tudok érteni - bólintott nem kimutatott elismeréssel Piton professzor.  
\- Nos, az önéletrajzában kifejtette a főiskolát is - tért vissza a tárgyra Vitani Scar. - Úgy látom, anyagi körülmények miatt három évvel ezelőtt félbe kellett szakítania. Tervezi folytatni a jövőben?  
Spicer visszaemlékezett Doof bácsi szavaira és intelmeire. Még mindig ott élt a múlt pénteki beszélgetés szavai a fejében, valamint a német tudós győzködése, hogy menjen vissza tanulni és fejezze be a főiskolát. Mindenre felkészült, de nem számított ilyen jellegű kérdésre. Gyorsan végigsöpört a fejében a gondolati habozás, hogy mit feleljen a kérdésre. Ha igent mond, akkor elvárnák, hogy fogadja meg végleg volt műszakvezető-helyettesének tanácsát... végül is itt diplomázott személyek dolgoznak, nem egyszerű érettségivel villogók. Csakhogy Jack akkor se mert volna visszamenni a főiskolára, ha nem küszködne anyagi gondokkal. Ha viszont nemet mond, akkor kicsi lesz az esély rá, hogy ide felvegyék, pedig nagyon szeretne itt dolgozni, s minél közelebb lenni példaképéhez, méghozzá jó fizetés mellett.  
Nem volt más választása.  
\- Igen, majd a jövőben tervezem folytatni. Gondolom vannak alkalmazottaik, akik a munka mellett felsőoktatáson is részt vesznek.  
\- Igen, vannak - bólintott az oroszlánnő. - Az ők esetükben tudunk alkotni egy egységes munkamenetrendet, ami mellett kényelmesen tudnak dolgozni és tanulni is. De ha úgy döntesz később, mint alkalmazott, hogy szeretnéd folytatni a tanulmányaidat, mindenképpen előre kell azt jelezni. Évente a tanuló alkalmazottak megpályázhatják, hogy abban az évben a tandíjat a cég állja.  
\- Ha felvesznek, esetleg megpályázhatom rögtön?  
\- Sajnos idén már nem, augusztusban megvolt a pályázat, de ha megkapja az állást, a jövőbelire már megfogalmazhatja.  
\- Jól hangzik - bólintott mosolyogva Jack.  
Piton professzor is bólintott jegyzetelés közben. Vitani Scar folytatta:  
\- Semmilyen kifogást nem látok az önéletrajzában, megfelelő tulajdonságokkal és ezt igazoló tulajdonságokkal, adatokkal és papírokkal rendelkezik. Akkor hát kérem, meséljen egy kicsit magáról, Mr Spicer.  
Jack nyugodtan, természetesen beszélt magáról annyit, amennyit kellett. Nem ömlesztette a szavakat, csakis azokat az információkat osztotta meg a főtitkárral és az asszisztenssel, amit hallani akartak tőle. Amazok bólintottak és jegyzeteltek. Vitani Scar egyre szimpatikusabb oldalát fejezte ki tetszésének Jack iránt, Piton professzor viszont ugyanolyan érzelemmentes, diszkrét maradt, de nem szólt közbe. Ez talán jót jelent nála.  
Miután Jack befejezte, Vitani Scar kezdte elmagyarázni Jacknek a cég munkamenetelét, szabályzatát és másokhoz való viszonyait. Mindazt az információt, amiket Jack már tudott, hiszen az elmúlt napokban tanulmányozta is, de udvariasan bólintott.  
\- Van-e kérdései a céggel vagy a vezetőséggel kapcsolatban, Mr Spicer? - kérdezte az oroszlánnő, ezzel befejezve mondandóit.  
\- Csak egy kérdésem volna - szólt Jack. - Az újonnan felvett alkalmazottakat szokták informálni a jelenlegi projektekről, vagy még nem érintik őket a dolog? Ha igen, kell-e valamilyen titoktartási szerződést kötni?  
\- Az új alkalmazottak beosztásuktól függetlenül csak az egyértelműbb információkat tudhatják meg a jelenlegi projektjeinkről - válaszolt kolléganője helyett Piton professzor. - Viszont rájuk is vonatkoznak a szigorúbb titoktartási szerződés megkötése. Tán a kolléganőm nem mondta, de ha a titoktartási szerződést a munkavállaló megszegi, annak súlyos következményei vannak. Ha csak egy szót is kiejt a száján a cég titkairól, vagy legsúlyosabb esetben ellopja az adatokat és kiszivárogtatja vagy eladja, munkaviszony felfüggesztése mellett rendőrségi, valamint állami per is indulhat ellene lopás és engedély nélküli kiszivárogtatás vádjával.  
\- És történtek meg ilyesmik? - érdeklődött Jack.  
\- Voltak rá példák, és mindegyiknél jól végezték a dolgukat Dr Vort képviselő ügyvédei. A legjobbak, akiket valaha megfizetett. Remélem ön tisztességes ember és nem tervez ilyen szituációba kerülni.  
Jack bólintott. Valóban nem szeretett volna a pórul járt egykori alkalmazottak helyében lenni.  
\- Nem, professzor úr. Én egyszerű karbantartóként se szivárogtattam ki semmit BowCo projektjeiről sem. Még most is tartom a számat.  
\- Nagyon helyesen teszi - mondta a professzor. - Egy jó alkalmazott mindig így tesz, hacsak nem kap rá felhatalmazást magától a legmagasabb fokú vezetőtől. Amíg az nem ad rá engedélyt, addig más alatta álló felettes sem utasíthatja erre. Azt hiszem végeztünk, ugye Vitani?  
\- Igen, nincs több téma, ami szóba jöhet az interjún - felelte Vitani Scar.  
\- Jól van... Mr Spicer, kérem, fáradjon ki a folyosóra. Két óra múlva közölni fogjuk önnel, hogy megkapta-e az állást.  
\- Addig is, ha ön megéhezne várakozás alatt, nyugodtan keresse fel a B-szárny második emeletén a menzánkat, a büfé kiszolgálja az állásra jelentkezőket is, de akár el is hagyhatja ez idő alatt az épületet a belépőkártyával együtt, ha friss levegőre vágyik. - mosolygott Vitani Scar.  
\- Köszönöm szépen - köszönte meg Jack.  
\- Akkor két óra múlva legyen itt.  
Jack kezet fogott Piton professzorral és Vitani Scarral a a következő viszontlátásig, majd elhagyta az A7-es szobát. A folyosón már alig voltak. Voltak akiket a többi szobába hívták be interjúra. A dolgozók nagy része visszatért a helyükre.  
Az elkövetkező két órában valóban meglátogatta DV & CO étteremhez hasonlatos menzáját, majd késő reggeli után kihasználva az időt kiment az épületből levegőzni. Annyi ideje volt, hogy kiüljön a Central Parkba kiolvasni a könyvének legalább a felét. A szép környezet és az olvasgatás annyira elvette az időtudatát, hogy fél órája volt még hátra, mire észbe kapott. Szerencsére gyalog vissza tudott sietni a céghez, hogy elcsípje az utolsó perceket.  
Pont akkor szólították őt vissza az A7-es szobába. Piton professzor és Vitani Scar most is ott ültek az asztal mögött, ahol eddig. Úgy tűnt, nemcsak Jack állásjelentkezéséről folyt a tanácskozás, még más fontos papírmunkát kellett intézniük egy-két kolléga segítségével.  
Mikor intettek neki, Jack helyet foglalt előttük.  
\- Jack Spicer - kezdte rögtön a lényegnél Piton professzor. -, végigmentünk az ön önéletrajzán, iratain, valamint összegeztük az interjún elhangzott beszélgetéseket és értékeltük önt ezekből a szempontokból. Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy ön még nem túl felkészült ahhoz, hogy bármelyik beosztásban dolgozhasson nálunk.  
Jack felkészült rá, hogy mégse kapja meg az állást. De így is már kezdte belelovalni magát, hogy mégis valóra válhat élete álma. Kezdte megfogalmazni, hogyan számoljon be erről a barátaival.  
\- Értem - bólintott Jack. - Akkor én...  
Ám Piton professzor folytatta.  
\- Így hát az ön eddigi tapasztalatai, és a két évvel ezelőtti látogatásán bemutatott találmány szerint hajlandóak vagyunk önnel munkaviszonyt kezdeni, kezdetben mint fejlesztő-rendszergazda és adatrögzítő.  
Jack pislogott a meglepetéstől.  
\- Mi? Mármint hogy... megkaptam az állást?  
\- Igen, megkapta az állást. Eme monoton beosztás az ön számára megfelelő kezdet, de ha az elkövetkező hónapokban kiválóan teljesít és fel tud mutatni eredményeket, akkor önhöz illően megkaphatja az áthelyezést másik beosztásba, vagy előléptetést, de cserébe kérném magától, hogy két éven belül, ahogy tudja, folytassa a főiskolát esti vagy levelező tanfolyamban. Ha egyszer vezetővé válik a cégünknél, diplomával és titulussal kellene rendelkeznie.  
\- Gratulálunk, Mr Spicer - mosolygott Vitani Scar.  
Jack alig hitt a fülének. Az elmúlt napokban felkészült és igyekezett megtenni mindent, hogy megkaphassa az állást, pedig tudta, csak nagyon pici az esély, hogy megfeleljen az állásajánlatnak... fejlesztő rendszergazda és adatrögzítő Dr Vort New York-i cégében... megkapta az állást! Végre elért valamit ebben a rohadt életben! Végre helyrejöhet az ő félrecsúszott élete! Most már végre lesz valami, amit felmutathat vágyai listájáról, hogy elérte. Már alig várta, hogy az eddig titokba tartott hírét elmondhassa Ciklonéknak és Doof bácsinak, valamint Robotnik orra alá dörgölhesse azt, amit neki sikerült, de a kövér szemétládának soha. Igaz, két éven belül muszáj lesz folytatnia a főiskolát, de valamit valamiért, megérte ezt is vállalni egy ilyen állásért.  
Örömteli érzéseit nem mutatta ki, de majdnem kiszélesedett mosollyal köszönte meg az előtte állóknak a lehetőséget.  
\- Nem is tudom, mit mondjak... köszönöm szépen, hogy esélyt és munkát adott nekem, Piton professzor úr. Önnek is köszönöm, Miss Scar.  
\- Mi köszönjük, hogy eljött és cégünk csapatába áll, Mr Spicer - bólintott Piton professzor. - Remélem nagyon jól fogja végezni magának szánt munkáját és be fogja tartani mindazokat a feltételeket, amiket itt megbeszéltünk, és amik a szerződésben fog állni.  
\- Így lesz.  
\- Akkor nincs más hátra, mint kitölteni a munkaszerződést az ön adataival, ujjlenyomataival és aláírásaival - mondta Vitani Scar, majd Jack orra alá tolt egy kötegnyi papírt. - A titoktartási szerződést itt találja majd benne. Abból tíz másolatot is kell a protokoll szerint. Amint ezzel megvolnánk, el kell mennie az A-szárny ötödik emeletére megcsináltatni hivatalos belépőkártyáját. A vendégkártyát távozáskor szolgáltassa vissza. Hétfő reggel nyolc órakor kezdhet. Akkor megkapja a további tájékoztatót és emellett megkapja akkor a munkaruháját és a céges telefonját és laptopját is.  
\- Köszönöm szépen, Miss Scar.  
\- Kérem, mivel sokszor fogunk találkozni az ön osztályán, hívjon csak Vitaninak.  
A fiú kétszer is átolvasta a szerződéseket, majd szignálta őket aláírásával. Mikor ezzel végzett, még egyszer megköszönte és kezet fogott Vitanival, valamint az immár feletteseként titulálható professzorral, aki így fogadta:  
\- Üdvözöljük a Dark Vortex & Companynál, Jack Spicer.


End file.
